Love in the Past
by Naferty-Ferry
Summary: Wilbur is a Robinson, and when it comes to doing things normal, they go to the extreme. Why go to the library when you can study something better. Actual history in the making, and with a time machine at hand? Wilbur/Hiccup. Yaoi
1. First Encounter

**(Edit: It's almost been a year, so I decided to go back and fix as much of the grammar and story itself as possible. I still don't have a beta reader, so I can't promise anything. I fixed as much as I could, but mistakes will still be in here. I also decided to keep from the ending of the movie Hiccup's missing limb to keep it more original.)**

**NOTE! This story was inspired to me after watching videos about Wilbur and Hiccup, since this couple is rarely seen; I wanted to give it a shot. Yes it's a Yaoi couple (BoyXBoy) so if you don't like, hit the back button now! If you do like, review please! It would be very helpful for opinions.**

* * *

Out of all the people in the world, who would turn a simple research project into a fieldtrip to the past and exploit information never before known, it had to be Wilbur Robinson. Who'd be too lazy to go into a public library and "Research" the information like a regular human being would, but then again Wilbur isn't a regular, and when you're surrounded with family members like the Robinsons you're not even considered normal.

It's been a few hours since Wilbur decided to take the research project into a whole new level, taking the time machine and actually studying about Viking history in the making. So far all Wilbur has found was stones, the dirt under his feet, and trees. Trees everywhere!

_Argggh! Maybe I pushed in the wrong buttons or something, or maybe the history books have the wrong date on these things! So far I haven't even found another living soul in this time. _He thought as he walked with a frustrated scowl on his face.

He kept on walking ahead to where he hoped was a civilization of Vikings, and learn everything he could about their activities and pass time. He passed tree after tree and rocks after rocks. Everything looked the same that it was a miracle he hadn't gotten lost yet. Then again, he probably was already.

Little did he know as he kept walking near what he thought was a forward trail through the forest he was actually walking straight to the cavern where a certain brunette Viking and his dragon were playing and enjoying their solitude together.

* * *

Hiccup and his dragon Toothless manage to escape the villagers' hold of them and finally enjoy their time alone, and away from the world and their demands.

"Hey buddy, doesn't this feel great?"

Toothless purred back in agreement with Hiccup. It seems like forever since he and Hiccup ever manage to escape peoples grip on them both. Every one of them always asking with their request on dragon riding, suggestions on what to feed their dragons and to their surprise, autographs from some of the Viking females, which Toothless found vexing to his concept.

His friend Hiccup has manage to attain all of the Females eyes, and even go as far to attract a mate out of that Viking girl Astrid.

He saw that the both of them were happy; even so far that Hiccup would sacrifice time with him and spend it alone with Astrid leaving a lonely Toothless waiting for him on the house's porch. The times when they did spend it together, may it have been flying, or just sitting and laying down on the grass, Hiccup always had a certain shine on him, almost glowing and a sparkle in his eye.

It may not have been visible to the human eye, but to a dragon's, it was as clear as daylight.

However, as time went on, the shine on his friend just suddenly started to dim. Then one day the sparkle in his eye died completely.

Toothless later noticed his best friend was spending more and more time with him instead of his female mate to the point where Toothless never even spotted the girl at all. He saw the disappointment in Hiccups face, and worried for him.

Hiccup took notice of this, and reassured him that he was fine. Saying something about "It's just a break up buddy, it happens to humans all the time, no need to worry, its normal." Toothless huffed. If what this thing called break up is normal, then toothless dislikes it. If its normal for a human to pass a time with nothing but depression and sadness then toothless wishes for his Hiccup to be unusual.

Right now, Toothless wished for the sun never to set in, so he and Hiccup can stay here for as long as they want. Here is where Hiccup is the happiest. No worries, no thoughts, no concerns, just free time and relaxation to think about nothing and just hang with his best friend.

To his dismay, his wish won't be coming true today, for unbenounced to Toothless a pair of Earth colored eyes were set on both him and Hiccup, watching from afar at their every move.

Wilbur stared with awe, sure he has seen robots, and giant octopuses or squids, and even a live dinosaur, but never before has he seen a creature like the one across the cavern.

He was staring straight at what seems to be a reptile of some kind. It has a lean body, short stubby legs and a pair of giant wings on its back. It shined the color of night. Just laying down it looked like a predator ready to attack and if he was correct in his guess of what it is, it wasn't far off.

Wilbur resisted the urge of just jumping down and running to the creature to study it up close. If anything as soon as he stepped inside the cavern the beast could instantly turn and attack him on the spot with no questions asked, but gosh darn it! None of the history books or even teachers have ever mention of dragons existing in the past!

He always read fiction about creatures that can fly and breathe fire from his childhood book back at home. It was pretty old and very dusty and had specks of dirt on it, but he always thought they we're made up.

As Wilbur leaned closer towards the inside of the cavern and at the same time trying to remain hidden, his foot accidently kicked a pebble near the caverns edge and went rolling down with a huge echo flying across.

_Damn!_

He mentally cursed himself before a thought suddenly clicked in and Wilbur began to panic.

If the beast and human we're to realize he was here watching them, he would sure to get in trouble! He could get hurt, or injured or even killed, or worse! He could have damaged the timeline! If he went back to the future to find everything changed into a Viking dimension he would surely get grounded! And lord knows how Vikings punish their children in the past.

While Wilbur was internally arguing with himself, he failed to notice a pair of green cat-like eyes glaring at him. Toothless heard the pebble dropped and instantly turned to the direction of the noise. He had already spotted the tiny human child, but was debating on either to charge at the child or wait for Hiccups orders on what to do.

Hiccup noticed his dragon's actions, and turned to the direction of where he was staring. He saw nothing and wondered what his dragon could possibly be staring at, he turned back to his dragon, but at the corner of his eye he saw a black spot move. Instantly he turned back to the direction of the object, but saw nothing again.

_I could have sworn I saw something move over there.._.

As time passed by what seemed to be an eternity, Hiccup got fed up and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He stood up and gave Toothless the signal to follow him in case something dangerous occurred. Toothless simply nodded and followed closely behind. Ready to throw his life away if needed.

Hiccup started to creep slowly towards the direction of the object, knife ready at hand and eyes focused. His heart started to beat faster as each step was slowly taken.

_It's ok Hiccup, Toothless is right next to you, if something bad we're about to happen he would help you to the end! Just keep calm, keep calm._

Taking deeper breathes after another; he hid behind a giant boulder looking straight to a cave-like opening on the cavern walls.

Hiccup gained all the courage he could muster and shouted towards the small opening "Come out! Whoever you are! I know someone's there!"

Wilbur froze. His face was starting to become pale, and he had no idea what to do now.

All he wanted was to study the behaviors and pass time activities of Vikings. Watch how families grew from this time, and how warriors fought and with whom. He never wanted to actually meet a Viking or communicate with them. Who knows was sort of damage his already caused just by letting one see him!

"Come out I said! I'm warning you, if you don't come out now I'm making toothless jump in there and force you out!" He heard the other shout to him.

_Toothless? Who in the world is that? _He questioned. _Wait! What if it's that dragon his talking about! Oh boy! If the stories about those things are true that thing is going to burn me alive! _

He had no choice now. The time machine wasn't exactly close to run for it, and if the dragon can fly, he had less of a chance to actually manage and get out of the cavern, and he can't exactly fight back with a skilled Viking due to the fact that he could get killed or even alter the time line!

He gulped, took a deep breath and slowly started to walk in sight for the brunette kid to see him.

It was now Hiccups turn to freeze.

He just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open, staring at the human in front of him. He observed every inch and every stature of the figure he could catch with his eyes. This human, what he saw to be a kid like him, looked completely different.

He had same characteristics as him.

Blackish hair, just like Snotloud! But wasn't as big boned as him, he was actually slim like Hiccup; much to Hiccups dismay for he hated his body figure. However, what Hiccup was staring at the most was the others choice of clothing. It looked… different, too different. It had nothing like his villagers clothing, so Hiccup figured this person must be from another village. Then something else caught his eye.

The said person's hair, described with one word, Neat. The person's hair was so neatly put, combed up with a swirl at the tip. It almost reminded Hiccup of a dragon lick. He imagined a dragon licking the person's hair and somehow keeping it in place.

Wilbur coughed nervously. He had been standing there for ten minutes while the other person just stared at him. The whole time he was waiting for the other to suddenly jump up and stab him, or sick his pet dragon at him, but so far nothing.

Hiccup continuously watched at the other, after bypassing the clothing and hair, he saw him strangely familiar. Deep in his subconscious, he thought he somehow recognized the boy, but deemed it impossible. He never met him before in his life, but could not shake the feeling away. It wasn't strong, but it was there.

"Have I… met you before?"

Both boys blinked at each other. Hiccup just spoke without realizing it, and Wilbur actually understood what the other boy just asked. Vikings friendly communication? If only he can go back to his time to write this down for his research paper.

"Well I… Uh never seen you before." Wilbur replied nervously. How exactly you're supposed to talk with a Viking is beyond him, but judging from the last ten minutes, these Viking didn't seem as deadly as the history books and teachers made it sound.

He was scrawny looking, and actually had more of a body figure of a girl, without the curves and such of course. He had Messy brownish hair, and Greenish colored eyes, almost as green as the trees that he had become sick of starring at. He wore what seemed like a green jump suit with a furry brown sweater vest, and a green tunic with a brown leathery boot.

What really caught his interest was the mechanical limb.

What should have been a body part was replaced by a metal contraption. Genuine sympathy was placed on the foreign limb, but quickly vanished. The last thing a Viking warrior needed was pity. If anything, he probably thought of it as an honorable battle scar or victory of surviving.

More timed passed by, and neither bothered to make a sound, speak or move. Toothless on the other hand, was getting fed up and decided to make the first move. He growled at the stranger and slowly placed a front paw towards him.

Wilbur jumped back at the sudden movement, he imagined the worst. Waiting for the dragon to jump on him and claw his insides he embraced himself.

However, Hiccup had held a hand towards Toothless and told him to hold on. Toothless listened and remained in his spot, but kept glaring at the newcomer.

After settling his dragon, Hiccup turned once again towards the boy wonder. He cleared his throat nervously and coughed and continued his earlier question.

"Are you sure we never met before? You seem a little familiar."

"No I'm sure, I never came near this place." _Or this time as a matter a fact _

"Oh, well are you from a neighboring village? Or across the sea?" Hiccup questioned again

Wilbur scratched the back of his neck "No and uh, no."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. About to question the boy again but Wilbur interrupted. "Well I'm neither from this Island nor across the sea, and I can't really explain where I come from, so don't bother asking me that."

Hiccup blinked. "If not from the island, or across the sea where else can one come from?"

"Now that is an excellent question!" Silence then continued.

Hiccup started to get impatient, but figured asking the same question again and again won't get him anywhere. "Well then," He held a hand towards the outsider. "I'm Hiccup."

Wilbur stared at the hand, and question what to do with it. When he figured the boy named Hiccup wanted to shake hands as a friendly hello and quickly accepted and replied "I'm Wilbur."

_Wilbur? Strange name, but I guess it scares off gnomes and trolls _

_Hiccup? Guess he gets the hiccups a lot or something to be named that?_

Hiccup not wanting to let the silence overtake again, continued with introductions. "Well, this here is my friend, Toothless." Toothless grunted at the stranger, and Wilbur just smiled nervously. "Hey there err, Toothless, nice to meet you." Toothless grunted towards Wilbur again, but more calmly.

"So then, can I ask what you were doing hidden behind the caverns opening?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh, well that, I uh" Wilbur thought quickly, if one thing he didn't want to know is to let the other he was spying him for research, or treat him like an ancient artifact.

"Well you see that is also an excellent question, for I was wondering around the area then I spotted this cavern and wanted to investigate, then I saw the lovely view of the pond and such and wanted to maybe come and relax, but then I saw your presence here and didn't want to disturb, so I was going to walk back towards my time machi – I mean! Towards my uh, hiding spot, but then accidently kicked a pebble and your dragon heard it so now here we are!"

Wilbur let it all out with a huge awkward smile implanted on his face, but that has to be by far the worst lie he could have ever made up! It was on the spot lie; he didn't have enough time to make up a better one! And with a dragon glaring at you with its teeth waiting, you can't even think properly!

Hiccup questioned him first, but still accepted his obvious lie, he wasn't going to get anything out of this guy any time soon, and right now he really didn't want to try.

This intruder was ruining his and Toothless' time together and away from the world, and he was just plain tired. Figuring this person won't attack his village or himself, seeing that his unarmed, Hiccup decided to leave it at that. With a simple nod and an okay, Hiccup walked away signaling for Toothless to follow and walk back to their original spot.

Wilbur just stood there and watched the pair walk back to where they were sitting originally before he interrupted. Now that the awkward introduction was over, what was he going to do now? He already met a Viking and introduced himself, why stop there?

Wilbur slowly walked towards the duo, and waiting to see if there was a possible signal for him to get closer without causing any sort of attack. After seeing the pair sit and lay down, Wilbur slowly cautioned himself closer to them.

At first Toothless glared daggers at Wilbur, so Wilbur remained still for a while until Toothless' glares subsided. Once it was done, he walked closer, and right when he was next to Hiccup, he asked if he could take a seat.

Hiccup looked at him first, but still agreed for him to sit down with them.

The silence surrounded them was awkward. Wilbur motioned back and forth nervously and didn't know how to start a conversation. Still he had to try; here was a Viking right before his eyes, the key to his research paper being a huge success that can give him a B+! Or even an A-!

He's a Robinson darn it! One thing Robinsons are known for is starting conversations! May it be weird or normal they stilled started them!

_Wilbur just wing it! _

"So, how long have you and Toothless been friends?" Not the most fantastic question in the world, but it's a start.

The Viking teen slowly turned his head. "Mm? Me and Toothless?" Hiccup started towards the raven haired stranger, and debated on either to answer or lie. Just like he lied to him.

"Well, me and Toothless became best friends about 5 months ago or so, it's a long story on how it happened."

"Well tell me, I have time." Wilbur replied with excitement, and having one of his corniest smiles plastid on his face, trying to show friendliness but failing at it.

Hiccup blinked at him, nobody really bothered to listen to his story on how he and Toothless became friends. I mean sure, the villagers know Toothless is his best friend, and that he was the first ever person to ride a dragon, but not one ever question how he even got to know toothless, or let alone even come face to face with the dragon. Night Fury's are rarely seen after all.

Hiccup really didn't know how to start. "Well uh, back at the time when my village was still at war with dragons, I shot down toothless with one of my inventions I made to capture dragons while they flew."

Wilbur stared.

_Shooting down Toothless form the sky and still becoming best friends? That's a strange way of getting your point across._

Hiccup continued, but added information he thought Wilbur should know about his past village life. "Well see the thing about my village was that, killing dragons was everything. Killing dragon's gave you recognition, and the more fame the dragon has the more recognized you get. I was a scrawny weakling, and always messed everything up wherever I went. Nobody ever let me out of the house when dragons attacked, and everyone always made fun of me."

Wilbur attended intently, somehow Hiccups story was very entertaining to listen and for some reason it was getting to him.

"So when one night, a Night Fury was attacking the village as well-"

"Night Fury?" Wilbur interrupted.

"Yeah, Night Fury, it's what Toothless is" Hiccup answered pointing at the dragon.

Wilbur replied with a simple "Oh."

"Anyways, that Night Fury was Toothless if you guessed it, so with my invention I shot him down-"

This time toothless interrupted with a low grunt at Hiccup's saying. Hiccup apologized to him and petted his head, and continued on.

"After I shot him down, I went to look for him. I found him tangled with the traps rope, and with my knife I was about ready to kill him, but then I saw something in his eyes…"

Wilbur stared at Hiccups expression; somehow he saw guilt, pity and sadness in his eyes. It really touched him.

"I guess you could say I saw myself in his eyes." Hiccup chuckled nervously with a faint smile

Wilbur smiled back at him.

He had a best friend moment with his dad's younger self once, Lewis, but this moment with Hiccup and Toothless was somehow different. Hiccup saw himself in Toothless, Wilbur didn't really see himself much in Lewis, but he still shared friendship like Hiccup and Toothless.

_I guess it's sort of different because Hiccup had a knife pointed at Toothless_ Wilbur chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, but instead of killing Toothless, I released him from the ropes, but then Toothless held me against a rock and looked about ready to bite my head up, but instead just roared at me and ran off. All I know after that is I couldn't even walk back to the village because I was so frighten."

Toothless did a grunted laugh towards Hiccup, and Hiccup just playfully hit him on the side of his head. Wilbur smiled at the sight.

"Anyways again," He sent a mocking glare at Toothless then faced the raven teen again.

"Later on I found toothless in this very cavern, he couldn't fly because my device had chipped his tail wing, and became a down dragon. I couldn't just leave Toothless like that, so I got to work on somehow helping him to fly again, and that's where the saddle and make-shift tail wing came to place, then I became known as the first ever dragon rider."

He had a proud smile on his face. The one thing he rarely got to do was brag, and he didn't like it much either, but he had his moments where he just wanted recognition of his own, and from his own achievements.

Wilbur started to applaud. He loved the story, and found it very interesting for his research paper. He couldn't wait to get home and start typing it down.

Hiccup chuckled and just smiled, and at that very moment Toothless saw it.

It was faint, but it was there.

A sparkler in his eye, it came back for a second, but then it went away. Toothless was sure it was there!

The dragon then stared at the raven haired human. His hair was as black as his scales, so he approved, and in just one day this newcomer had manage to make his friend smile!

Not many people actually to do that on the first day, especially when they hardly even talked to each other let alone have a proper conversation. Hiccup was mostly doing all the talking, but clearly he was enjoying someone listening to him.

This human child is clearly special. Toothless caught Wilbur's eye and Wilbur just stared back. The dragon slowly nodded towards him, and Wilbur stared at him in confusion.

Hiccup then looked up at the sun in the horizon and jumped up. Almost falling again from his metallic limb getting stuck to the ground.

Gaining his composure he shouted. "Wow! I didn't realized how much I babbled on with my story! It's getting late, if I don't go back to my village soon they will worry.

Wilbur suddenly jumped as well. He surely did not want to get caught by Hiccup's village and questioned where his from.

"Yeah it's getting late for me too, sorry to have interrupted your time here."

"No, no it's ok. In fact I kind of had fun." Hiccup assured Wilbur with his most famous known smile he could muster.

Wilbur accepted it warmly and simply nodded "Well then, see you a next time?"

Hiccup agreed "Yeah, I'll see you here tomorrow?"

Wilbur grinned towards Hiccup "Yeah! It's a date!"

With that Wilbur ran out towards the caverns exit, and towards his Time Machine, wherever he parked it. Leaving a bewildered Hiccup behind.

Hiccup warmly smiled at his direction where he left, and felt a blush on his cheeks.

_Date? _

His heart felt strange, it felt fuzzy and tender.

He really is questioning if he met Wilbur before, he seems so familiar, but Hiccup can ask himself once his home. The last thing he wanted was his father to send a search party for him. Slowly he started walking back to his village, Toothless by his side, just staring at him.

_There goes another sparkle in my Hiccups eye. I thought for sure I would never see him shine again; it seems that the newcomer will be a big part of Hiccup's life. _

Toothless purred at the thought of his Hiccup being happy again, and did one of his famous grin's without his teeth in place.

_I approve of it Hiccup... _

* * *

Back in the Future for Wilbur, he just got out of the Time Machine and parked it in the garage. Making sure to lock it as well.

_Can't have another bowler hat guy incident like 2 years ago. _He thought to himself when he heard the key lock.

After a double take of the door he ran up to his room. It was still early for his bed time, so he went to his computer, turned it on and started typing about what happened throughout the day.

He typed everything from where he tripped on tree roots and landed on his face to when he accidently kicked the pebble down the cavern, and met with Hiccup and Toothless. Then Wilbur abruptly stopped his fingers.

He looked towards the ceiling and started thinking about Hiccup.

Hiccup really is a nice guy.

He is not related to any of those Vikings described in his book.

At the thought, Wilbur turned around and started to search for his favorite childhood book. He found it under the bed hidden between shoe boxes and an old T-shirt. He sat on his bed side and opened the book up.

As he turned the page, he actually started to scam through the words. As he paid more attention, he noticed he read names;

He figured this book was like a species volume. Since he read what seemed to be names along with pictures of dragon-like creatures with different colors and body shapes.

He kept going through every page and then stilled.

He gazed intently at the picture set before him.

Not only is this drawing of a dragon familiar, it looked exactly like Toothless!

Same wing shape, same tail, and same color.

He tried reading the words on the page, but half of the page was missing. Looking back, when Wilbur was little he was upset that his book was ripped from this page, but the drawing of the dragon was still intact. He frowned, this dragon resembles Toothless perfectly.

_Wonder what it means…_ He questioned, but left it at that.

He closed the book and continued to write his paper on his the computer.

When he decided he was done, and typed enough information needed Wilbur saved and turned it off. He walked over to his bed and slowly tucked himself under his covers.

Wilbur laid there staring at the ceiling, recalling all the events that happened that day, and most of all, content that meeting Hiccup didn't change anything at all.

_So maybe it was meant to happen? _

Starting to drift off, one last thought became evident before darkness overcame.

_Hiccup…._

* * *

**So this is my first official story! Tell me what you think, and if I should continue it. So far I like it and plan on finishing it all through, but please review! Also, sorry for the grammar errors and spelling, I kind of wrote this all in 3 hours x.x**

**Much Love~**

** Naferty~**


	2. The Idol

_**Note: I'm sorry for making all of you guys wait but I really have no original excuse, just the same old I got held up and school and in a sense writers block, and also my computer crashed down so I'm writing with my sisters computer! but anyways this is part 2 of my Wilbur and Hiccup love story and as you read in the first part Toothless can speak in his mind and later on communicate, but for now Toothless will be playing matchmaker since humans are too dense when it comes to love and Wilbur will be Wilbur with his awkward smiles and such. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Look for something, find something else_

_And realize that what you've found is more suited to your needs_

_Than what you thought you were looking for."_

Night was beginning to fall in the island of Berk with only the glimmer of sunset on the horizon. The wind whistled through the trees quietly as every soul was preparing for slumber.

One soul, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had just emerged from the forest's grounds and was heading for the little village known as home. The one good thing about walking back home near night time was that not many Vikings were out to flock and corner him for tips on dragon training or to just plain out try and get his attention.

Popularity was everything young Hiccup had hoped for, but to an extent. After passing the level of manageable, it just flat out becomes aggravating and annoying. Vikins everywhere you turn, and everywhere you go.

Not a moment is passed in the day where a Viking doesn't fail to ask Hiccup how his day was, how dragon training went, or asking more personal questions that needn't be answered or asked in the first place. But who was Hiccup to complain? Not months ago he was an outcast with no notice or status and everyone just thought he was nothing but a nuisance making everything much worse for them.

Not after he befriended Toothless and had saved his entire village from the monstrous giant dragon did people deem him worthy and actually praised him as the chiefs son.

Attention was good at one point until you start craving for more time on your own to spend with your best friend and yourself flying, hanging out or just lazing around in their place inside the cavern.

Hiccup slowly made his way inside his house from the back door and held it open to let toothless enter inside. The candle was on in the small room but there was no presence to the one who lit it.

_Must still be out patrolling the village_ thought Hiccup as he made his way up the wooden stairs and into his bed. Toothless right behind him and making himself curl up on the side of Hiccups bed near the only window of the room.

Hiccup took off his furry vest and single boot and began making himself confortable for the night. Lifting his blanket and covering his body from the chest down. He turned to the side to stare out towards the window, his left arm going under the pillow to support his head and his right arm grabbing the blanket and holding it in place.

Toothless made his way towards the side of Hiccups bed and with one circle around the spot to make sure it was acceptable laid belly down with his arms curled together under his chest and tail wrapped around himself. With one last whispered purr Toothless slowly closed his eye lids for the night.

Hiccup chuckled lightly and smiled at Toothless' actions then turned away, smile gone and confusion written in his eyes. He laid there on the bed staring intensely at the window to nothing in particular. The events earlier in the day replaying in his mind.

It started like any other of Hiccups replicated days. No chance to walk away from duty, every Viking known to the Island trying to converse with him, and his father's proud gaze staring at him the whole time. Burning a hole through him.

Nothing interesting has happened since the incident with the enormous dragon, and once all the attention lost its glamour and dragon training became the only thing to do anymore it become dull and boring.

Don't get him wrong, he was excited for the first few weeks at being in charge of dragon training. It gave him new meaning to do around the village, but slowly it started becoming what Hiccup feared.

Dragon training became nothing but work, work and more work. It lost its joy, becoming more of a routine then anything and everybody began to treat it like a manual, following it as if they were just steps on how to ride a dragon.

Hiccup didn't want that, he wanted to teach them all how to ride a dragon like how he learned when he first met Toothless. He didn't just get on Toothless and flew around like nothing; he befriended Toothless and bonded with him. They both trusted each other with their lives and experienced everything together. From first sneaking around the village trying not to get caught to their first ever flight across the cliffs and without a cheat sheet to add.

Hiccup sighed; there isn't much he can do now. He wanted to get away so badly that he left Astrid in charge of the dragon program. She knows the basic point on how to ride dragons and is one of the few Vikings who know if you bond and befriend your dragon you both will be better in sync when in flight.

Leaving Astrid in charge gave him the chance his never had for weeks! And on this particular day he was introduced to someone new.

What he had thought was going to be some alone time had actually become a new exciting twist in his life.

He had met a complete stranger out of nowhere, and not only introduced himself but Toothless as well.

Having dragons is still fairly new to Vikings, but this Wilbur person took the introduction better than he had expected. Wilbur must have a dragon of his own to be that calm if a little frighten.

Not only that, this Wilbur isn't from this island at all so he must have come from across the sea, but none of the dragon patrols reported a boat coming ashore from any side of the island.

The more Hiccups thinks about it the more confused he got. The one attribute that gets him the most is the kind of clothing Wilbur wore. It didn't look anything Viking made, and it looked interesting, almost soft if touched and the pants looked like authentic animal hide or something. Must be from an animal not seen here on the island, or from material not grown anywhere in the area. Now the most unique of the wear were the boots he showed. They were small, and seemed cozy. It had strings on the top of the boots and the material wasn't fuzzy or furry at all. It almost looked like scales!

Hiccup opened his eyes alarmed, not even realizing he closed them in the first place.

Clearly people wouldn't make things out of dragon skin, would they? Hiccup looked slightly green at the thought that people walked around with scales. What if someone walked around with Toothless' skin?

The very idea left Hiccup mortified. He will never let anyone hurt his best friend, and especially not for something to wear!

Hiccup tried to close his eyes and drift to sleep but the face of the teen he met earlier keep appearing in his mind. If anything it kept Hiccup not only awake, but in a weird way happy.

"_Yeah! It's a date!"_

With that thought in mind Hiccup's cheeks suddenly felt warm and a strange feeling appeared in his gut.

Surely they can't have a date shortly after meeting each other! And with two guys none the less! That's just unnatural somehow!

Hiccup shook his head furiously, forcing thoughts away and letting the nights lullaby to take over.

* * *

Too soon after, in Hiccups opinion, the sun rose and its sunrays glared at him through the window.

The day was going to be different however; he had something to look forward to! He gathered his clothes, splashed his face with water from a bucket on the corner of his room and made his way towards the front door.

Narrowly evading the mob gathered outside of his house he made his way towards the dragon arena. Few Vikings were already in and waiting for they're instructor.

As soon as Hiccup made it through the front gates he was jumped by Astrid who gave him a bear of a hug and smiled at him.

Hiccup, after he recovered his balance at the sudden attack, forced a smile on his face and hugged her back.

Even though there not together anymore Astrid still found it in herself to remind Hiccup she still loved him, and Hiccup, in his awkward position didn't know what to do with her anymore or convince her otherwise.

"Hey Hiccup, you're a little late to training but I didn't know what you wanted for them to do, so I made them stretch to stall time."

Hiccup nodded at her and made his way towards them.

"Okay everyone for today we are going to properly mount our dragons. The last thing we need is for us to slide off while in flight or accidently hurt the dragons."

The group nodded at him and waited for further instructions.

"Okay so first, we need our dragons to trust us so it will know when we get on or off and show us if they feel pain through it. I want you all too slowly put your hands on the dragon's snout and tell it you don't mean harm."

"Why don't we just mount the dragon? I mean it should know were not going to hurt it." Someone shouted from the center of the group.

Hiccup sighed. It was going to be one of those days again.

* * *

Even though Hiccup didn't love Astrid anymore she was heaven sent. If it wasn't for her straight forward attitude and the sheer strength in her words Hiccup wouldn't have been able to survive dragon training.

After leaving her in charge again, much to the dismay of the Viking who spoke out of order, Hiccup sneaked around the village avoiding sight and made his way home to retrieve his best friend and head back to the cavern and see if Wilbur was there yet.

He didn't know why he was so anxious to see him, but the more he thought of him the happier he got. Through the forest, making his way to the cavern Hiccup had started to jog his way there. In the few months he had to walk with his metallic leg he already ran like the win as if he was born with it.

Toothless, who was right behind him, had to start running a little to keep up with him. A grin clearly visible in his face, but Hiccup was so focused he didn't notice.

Finally, the cavern was in sight and Hiccup sprinted towards it. Once inside he looked at every direction, every rock, pebble, boulder, and tree he could find to see if Wilbur was anywhere.

The more he looked, the more his spirit started to die down. The other teen was nowhere in sight, and Hiccup was left to wonder why he had gotten his hopes up in the first place.

This is just another boy like himself, nothing special, and they barely met yesterday. Complete strangers to one another, so why was he so excited and anxious to see him?

Hiccup then turn to finally look at his friend who was sitting and staring openly at him. Amusement showed in his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, offended that his best friend found it funny to watch him like this.

Toothless gave him a wide eye innocent stare as if saying _nothing at all_. It seems he knew more than he led on, but how would Hiccup figure it out?

He sighed and made his way next to Toothless and sat down. It seems that even though they agreed to meet here again, they didn't decide at what time of the day. Hiccup could stay here all day for Wilbur and even then maybe he wouldn't even show up at all.

The sun was set exactly on top of them. It's reflection on the pond made it sparkle and look almost magical. Trees were swinging their branches and on occasions the sound of pines hitting the floor could be heard.

Time passed on and slowly Hiccup started drifting off. Eyelids becoming heavier, and a warm dragon body wrapped around himself he fell asleep on the spot.

* * *

Wilbur, who had just finally parked the time machine somewhere he would be able to find later, made his way to the caverns entrance where he last saw Hiccup. The day was difficult to retrieve the time machine without curious eyes following his every move, and his eagerness didn't help either as he rushed through everything with a sloppy mess of evidence. Still nothing Wilbur Robinson can't handle!

Once inside, he noticed that both Hiccup and Toothless were already there waiting, and practically asleep. Inching his way closer to the duo Wilbur had a clearer view of Hiccups sleeping form.

His form was adorable! Hiccup had his head resting on Toothless' belly, his tail wrapped around them both. His lips were slightly parted, head turned slightly to the right and his hair sprawled all over his face.

The both of them almost looked like a portrait, and he didn't have the heart to disturb them both. He didn't have to however.

Hiccup had begun to stir and in no time emerald eyes opened up and stared at him. Wilbur stared back and made sure to have one of his biggest smiles in place. "Good morning!"

Once his vision cleared and registered who was standing in front Hiccup snapped his eyes fully opened. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to doze off there."

"No, no it's fine. I didn't exactly say when I would show up"

Slowly and groggily getting up, Hiccup shook his hair in a failed attempt to try and tame it. Nothing changed. His hair still remained wild and intact and no amount of shacking or water was going to fix it.

"Well hey again." Hiccup started lamely. Not much to converse if they don't know much about the other.

"Yeah, hey again to you too. How long have you been napping here?" He carefully avoided saying 'waiting' because he didn't know if Hiccup was actually here for him or just to relax like yesterday.

"Judging from the sun, I say not that long actually. I finished Dragon training and decided to come over here to unwind and I ended up asleep." All of it was partially true. He didn't want the other to know he practically came running down here to see him again, or that it was all he could think about in dragon training.

Toothless, who had just woken up as well, made a grunting noise that sounded a lot more of a snicker to Hiccup, which he returned with a mock glare. He would have to have a word with the Night Fury later.

Wilbur, who stood there and watched the interaction between Viking and Dragon, chuckled slightly. It reminded him of his exchanges between himself and Carl. Oh how he loved that hyperventilating robot.

Still playfully glaring at his overgrown lizard Hiccup turned back to face Wilbur. If anything, Wilbur learned a lot about him the day before, so now it was his turn to learn about him instead. And he already knew the first question to ask. "Those boots you're wearing, there not dragon scales are they?" He scrunched up his face in a disgusted look and gesture to the ground where Wilbur was standing.

Wilbur snapped back from his musing and looked down to where Hiccup was motioning. He stared dumbfounded at him for asking such a question. Dragon scales? They make shoes out of dragon scales here?

Quickly shaking his head he lifted his left foot high for it to be in clear sight and ran a finger along its smooth surface. "No, my shoes aren't made of Dragon scales or any kind of animal skin for that matter. It's made of this material that I never actually paid attention to actually."

Hiccup, who was staring at the foot wear, arched an eyebrow at him. "Shoes? What is this Shoes?"

Placing his foot back down, Wilbur answered him with slight amusement. "Shoes are what we're wearing right now. What you have on your feet is called shoes. You know? We use them to travel around without having to hurt our feet from the ground."

Hiccup shook his head lightly. "No, we call them boots. We wear boots around to keep our feet warm and prevent scrapes from pebbles and stones."

"We have boots too, but everyone is known to wear shoes."

Looking back down at the "Shoes" he questioned again if not made of scales, what else looks as smooth as that? However, instead of asking his gaze left from the shoes to the pants he was wearing, and then drifted to his shirt. He saw how fit it looked on him. Coating his small, yet still noticeable muscles and slight curve.

Hiccup didn't judge wrong. Wilbur's shape was exactly like his own, with more built if any, and was a tad bit taller too.

Wilbur, who was analyzing Hiccups face and following his eyesight quirked an eyebrow. He was staring at his body and seemed to linger more than what was necessary. He didn't know if Hiccup was criticizing him or if he should feel flattered that Hiccup was staring so intently at him.

Waving his hand in front of Hiccups gaze he smiled when Hiccup looked to have snapped out of his trance and actually harbored a blush.

Hiccup's blush only intensified when Wilbur started laughing at him after trying to hide it by looking down, or having an excuse to look elsewhere.

Having pity on the poor Viking teen Wilbur decided that a change in subject, or in Hiccups case a scenery, was in order. "So anyway, as much as I'm flattered at your staring I would like to get to know you more if it's okay with you."

Slightly relieved at the change of subject, yet completely mortified at what he just said Hiccup nodded and sat back down with Toothless gesturing shyly at Wilbur to join him.

Sitting down on Hiccups other side, leaning slightly back with his hands holding his upper weight Wilbur asked the first question. "So Hiccup, do you have a full name? Or do they just call you Hiccup?"

"Yes I have a full name, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." He pronounced prideful. The one thing he was satisfied about himself, before the whole dragon incident, was his full name. Just voicing it leaves a feeling of power, or at least respect in Hiccups opinion, but his father always said to wear your name with pride. The name was, after all, used by some of the most famous Vikings in his village.

Wilbur nodded, so Vikings do have full names. Very odd he admits but a name is a name. "Any particular reason you're named Hiccup? Say, do you have the Hiccups all the time?"

Shaking his head he said. "No, it may not be the best name in the world, but some believe hideous names scare off creatures like trolls and whatnot. Of course we don't even know if they exist in the first place."

"Trolls? Why wouldn't they exist? You have dragons, what's to stop them?"

"Well I'm not saying they don't exist. It's just we've never actually seen any, or ever found one in my case." Sighing slightly at his failure for not finding at least one, he shook his hair in a fail attempt to move it from his eyes. Even though he knows it never works it became a nervous habit of his when speaking about past mistakes and attempts.

"So anyway, you asked for my full name. Do you have one yourself?" He continued, wanting to get on track again, this time questioning the other.

With a smile on his face, he answered while rubbing his knuckles on his shirt and lifting his chin up in the air. "Yes I do actually. My name is Wilbur Robinson. Very important person if I do say so myself, and devilishly handsome with famous hair." Which he empathized by running his hand over and shaking his head in slow motion. Not a single strand of hair out of place.

Hiccup, laughing at Wilbur's motion and playful attitude, couldn't keep his eyes away. His hair was perfect, and no matter how much he shook and moved it stayed in place as if glued. The thought of a dragon lick came to mind and, closing his eyes, laughed even louder.

Wilbur, coming out of his playful arrogant state, gazed at Hiccup. His laugh the most unique he has ever heard. He couldn't say it was a cute laughed, or the most beautiful because it sounded completely forced and awkward, but yet came out almost natural. Crossing his arms and pouting at him he asked, "And what is so funny? I want to laugh along too." His lower lip started to quiver.

Stopping his laugh with only slight chuckles escaping, Hiccup looked at Wilbur's pouting stance and one thought came to mind. _He looks so cute!_

Shaking his head at the thought he pointed his finger at Wilbur's hair and explained. "I was laughing at your hair. To me, it looks like a dragon came down to you and just, Oh look! A random human! Let me lick his hair!"

Hiccup placed his hand down, but continued to stare at Wilbur's head, a smile in place. "Your hair really looks like a dragon just came to you and licked it up."

Pout gone and a mock glare setting in place Wilbur held his chin up again. "Enough about my hair. I know it's absolutely fabulous, but my hair isn't the only extremely handsome feature of mine." Finishing his speech he ran a hand over his hair holding an imaginary comb, then placing his hand back down stared at Hiccup and put a flirtatious smirk on his face.

For some reason watching Hiccup's reaction at everything he did or say made him feel positively giddy inside. He wasn't disappointed as Hiccup continued to stare at his hair in awe. Vikings must not have hairstyles or something for him to continue studying Wilbur's hair like that.

Hiccup's hair should be proof enough.

* * *

Their interactions continued on. Asking questions, getting playful answers, or in Wilbur's case, refusing and/or avoiding answers.

"So, do you live anywhere near here Wilbur?"

"That is an excellent question"

"Okay, and will you answer the excellent question?"

"That is another excellent question!"

"I appreciate you giving me compliments for simple questions, but will you please actually answer?"

"Now that is an excellent question of another excellent question!"

Starring actively into space Wilbur narrowly avoided the income pebble thrown at him from a frustrated Hiccup.

"Hey! Be careful with those. Pebbles are known to be dangerous!" He said, lifting his arms to protect his face from more incoming projectiles thrown by a now smiling Hiccup.

"Yes and in the wrong hands they are known to destroy villages, flood islands and ruin the perfectly placed hair of one Wilbur Robison."

Managing to catch an air born pebble Wilbur wagged a finger towards Hiccup quirking an eyebrow up and staring intently at him. "First of all, it's Robinson not Robison. You forgot the N that comes after I, and secondly, my hair is much too important to ruin. Why, if a single strand were to move in any way, I don't know what would happen! Time and Space could end as we know it! And then where would we be!"

Hiccup, grinning at Wilbur's overstated speech, threw another pebble aimed at his hair. "I'm sure time and space will be fine if your hair were to move at least one strand."

Catching the pebble in mid flight Wilbur shook his head and smiled. "I don't want to risk finding out."

* * *

Time passed by between the two of them that both failed to realize night fell upon them.

It was Toothless who broke the pairs bantering. Pointing his snout to the sky when Hiccup faced him in question, and snorting for them to go home.

Wilbur, who also looked up to the sky, abruptly stood up. "Oh, I didn't realize I took so much time from you! I'm sure your village will worry where their birds nest disappeared to. Wouldn't want them to panic!"

Taunting Hiccup with his new form of nickname he gave him during their mocking of hair, Wilbur didn't even try and hide his laugh as he avoided yet another pebble thrown. This time aimed at his face.

Hiccup's hair, in Wilbur's eyes, resembled that of a birds nest. He can imagine a random pigeon flying down and landing on top of his head nesting. If not that, it also looks like a mop he has back home, but he wouldn't dare say it. He just wanted to mock the boy not insult him.

Standing up with the help from Toothless, Hiccup faced him. "Yes well, so far they haven't sent a search party, but I don't want to press my luck. What about you? Where's your village? Or where you're staying?"

Coughing in a non-elegant manner, Wilbur placed a hand in the back of his neck. Rubbing slightly he answered. "Well you know, somewhere around here. I actually travel a long way to reach this part." That statement is practically true.

"Anyways, if I don't leave now it's going to be really late once I get there, so you know. I'll see you again tomorrow?"

Hiccup gave him a skeptical look. However, there is nothing he can do but agree with his clear lies.

_Maybe one day he can tell me where he's actually from._

"Yeah, I should go too. I already pushed my luck on how long I've been gone. Father is going to kill me, and Astrid is probably worried since I skipped dragon training twice already."

Raising an eyebrow, Wilbur gave an excited "Dragon training!" before composing himself again and giving him a serious stare. "So this Dragon training," He raised two fingers on each hand and gave a mocking gesture. "What exactly do you do?"

Having a chance to keep information at bay, Hiccup took it with open arms. "Oh you know. Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff."

"Well what kind of stuff do you do?"

"We do stuff, and stuff."

He sighed. "I'm not going to get a proper answer from you am I?"

Hiccup gave him an innocent smile. "Well, think of it as payback for your avoidance."

"What? But I-"

"Eh, eh, eh," Hiccup cut him off. "Like I said, time for me to go."

He turned and started to walk towards the mouth of the cavern. Head held high even though he walked with a limp. Toothless gave his departure grunt and turned to walk along with him. Claws and a metallic leg heard as they each took steps.

Just before they reached the caverns opening, Hiccup turned and waved at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Toothless' tail was the last thing he saw of them both.

Wilbur smiled at the duo as they left and slowly shook his head. Turning to make his departure as well he kick one of the many pebbles that were thrown.

* * *

His trip back to the Time machine was faster this time because he actually knew where the darn thing was hidden.

Pushing buttons, the ship took off from the ground and had a bubble wrap itself around the machine. Quick as the eye could see he was sent back to his time again.

After placing it back in the garage and properly locking the door Wilbur walked back to his room and made his way to the computer again.

Finishing up his project paper of the events of the day Wilbur walked back to the bed still amazed that nothing has changed.

_Yep, this was definitely supposed to happen.._

* * *

**And so the second chapter is finally here!** **Make sure to review and give feedback, otherwise it may take me another year to give chapter 3! xD**

**More needed love~  
**

**~Naferty**_  
_


	3. Time Passes

Time passed as Hiccup and Wilson's meetings became more frequent.

Every encounter left them happy, giddy and anxious for the next day. Both narrowly escaping family members trying to bud in their business and friends who wouldn't leave them alone.

One particularly known as an ex-girlfriend.

To Hiccups slight annoyance, Astrid (of all people) made it her job to discover where he kept disappearing to and the reason why he was shirking his dragon training duties lately.

On more than one occasion she almost saw Wilbur but at the last second would avoid her eye and remain unseen, and it never was on purpose. Somehow Wilbur had a talent to remain hidden without so much as effort and always on accident. It was one of the few things that amazed Hiccup the most and also made him somewhat envious.

Hiccup had always been caught when trying to hide or sneak away or even when he just wanted to avoid an audience. It's like the world knows exactly where he is.

Hiding isn't Wilbur's only talent though. Somehow through Wilbur's awkward talking and occasional confronts he makes when proving or explaining a point and his perfect dragon licked hair he has managed to make Hiccup like him from more than just a friend.

He didn't know what exactly to think of it.

Wilbur is tall, kind of tan, slim, and very much handsome. Especially when compared to the male Viking population here in Berk. Wilbur has a beautiful smile and perfect teeth to compliment that smile and with those perfect teeth he had no reason to be afraid and show it off. His hair however, is the main feature of Wilbur. Hiccup could just stand there, starring at it and stroke his fingers across the swirl all day long.

Quickly realizing where all this is going Hiccup looked around the room in search of something, anything! To keep him distracted from Wilbur.

A book sitting innocently on the table caught his eye as if it was the most interesting item in the world. Swiftly getting a chair and opening the book Hiccup saw it was the Dragon Manuel Vol. 5. It included the Night Fury in it along with the erasing of "EXTREMLY DANGEROUS KILL ON SIGHT" and any other form of _Must kill the dragon!_

Trying to read the words on the pages but failing miserably Hiccup's mind drifted to Wilbur again. After trying a few times to ignore the thoughts and go back to reading he threw his arms up in surrender and lazily let his head drop on the table.

Finally giving in Hiccup let his mind wonder to every little detail in Wilbur's figure. He is not used to having these sorts of feelings towards a guy and somewhere in the back of his head he was terrified, but with the constant beat of his heart Hiccup found he didn't care.

With more thoughts on the raven haired boy Hiccup closed his eyes and with a genuine and most adorable smile he could do continued to rest his head on the table.

* * *

The same thing couldn't be said for Wilbur.

Wilbur ran side to side screaming nonsense as he disappeared and reappeared in the frame with Carl standing on the sidelines arm held up forgotten as he continued failing in getting his broods attention.

When the assignment began all Wilbur's intentions were to go back in time, observe the Vikings as they grew and developed, maybe even discover something the books in this century never had on them! But something very bad happened in his quest. Wilbur was careless. Wilbur grew attached. Wilbur ignored the most important rule! Or soon to be new most important rule in time traveling! Wilbur was careless and therefor grew attached to the Viking teen Hiccup and in doing so ignored the soon to be most important rule in time traveling and now because of all this Wilbur started to like the Viking, and even dad-forbid fall for him!

Wilbur had no problem with having emotions for a guy. The future is so opened-minded that it's rare for people to judge you on matters like this. No the huge problem was right smack in the middle of his face. The time machine that allows you to travel back or forward in time but doesn't come with a guarantee that it will support long time distance relationships and therefor it's probably not a good thing to have one.

Wilbur ran back out of the frame and in again until Carl grabbed him by both shoulders with his extended arms and stared him down. "Now, take deep breathes and slow down with the ranting."

Doing what he was told Wilbur took deeper breathes then intended and tried to slow his heart rate.

"Great! Now that everything is calm and collected, so uh.. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Wilbur winced slightly at the loud voice but continued to keep his heart and mind calm.

"I mean I know exactly what you did and why but, what were you thinking when you started this adventure? Didn't you already learned your lesson from the incident 2 years ago?! Using the time machine for personal game, nothing good comes out of it!"

Finally able to find his voice Wilbur spoke up. "Okay okay I get it, I shouldn't have used the time machine but it's done already. Now all I can do is continue and finish what I have started but please! Help me out in my situation! Come on buddy ol' pal ol' friend."

"Right help you out buddy, what else would I do? Can't leave you to fend off wolves on your own. So you are saying that you are having a big problem, one that could destroy time and history as we know it?"

"Yes! I can't have that happening; dad wouldn't let me hear the end of it!"

"Yeah well, dad won't be the only person to worry about if you do end up destroying time and history, and all this because you?"

Wagging his finger at the robot Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me repeat myself! You know exactly why and I am not pouring my emotions out to you again."

Carl sighed and nodded. "Right right, the cause of the world's time and history falling apart is because one Wilbur Robinson is, dare I say it? Falling in love." As he finished the sentence Carl put his hands together and made an exaggerated sighing sound while slowly sinking to his knees batting his eyelashes.

Getting a blank piece of paper from a table next to him Wilbur crumpled it to a ball and threw it towards the robots head. "Ha ha, very funny, but this is serious."

Slightly tilting his head to avoid the object Carl closed his eyes and nodded. "I know this is serious and being the lovable and helpful robot I am I shall fight through rain and storm to see that my little Wilbur isn't heartbroken from this enemy called love!" Opening his eyes he looked towards Wilbur and saw the boy was beyond joking and needed comfort. Something in his cold metallic interior ticked and he felt the need to protect him.

"Well, I know the story now but what are you going to do about it?"

"I was kind of thinking writing the paper on Viking clothes and how most weren't exactly as big as described and-"

"Wait wait wait, I didn't mean the paper, I meant what are you going to do about your crush on this Hiccup character?"

"I was getting to that! My plan was to bring materials from here and build a small house over there to accommodate two people. You are going along for the ride to make sure the time machine is safety brought back here with dad."

His eyes opening widely Carl stretched his arms to make his point heard and yell "Whoa! Wait what?! Wilbur! You can't seriously be thinking of going back to that village and living there!"

"No! Not the village! Those Vikings would tear me apart. I saw this spot further up the island that would make the perfect location for the house."

"Wilbur! Are you even listening to yourself? You are talking about throwing your life here, throwing everything you know to move to a time where no electricity or indoor plumbing is invented yet all because you want to be with Hiccup when you don't even know if you really like him or love him!"

About to say something Wilbur stopped himself, mouth opened and all. He thought for a second, closed his mouth and looked towards Carl. "You are right. I should take a generator to give the house electricity!"

Carl looked at him in the most absurd way possible. With a small smack to his forehead Carl looked at the young Robinson. "Please Wilbur, think hard about this. What will your parents say when they find out you left them all? What will your dad say? Once you leave all this behind there is no going back. What if you have a nasty fight with Hiccup and both separate? You will be on your own! Don't do this!"

Wilbur was momentarily stunned. This was all true he hasn't thought this through. What if he and Hiccup really did have a big fight? No way to recover he will be on his own! Nobody will be there for him, give him medicine when he is sick, no more family dinners and most importantly no family at all. At the same time he doesn't want to stop seeing Hiccup.

"What, what if I visit Hiccup even after the assignment is done? See him every day? I can time it perfectly to where I will spend the entire day with Hiccup and I won't be gone more than five minutes here?

Carl shook his head. "You know why that won't work Wilbur, even if the times are right your body won't be able to handle it. You will be running and having fun with Hiccup only to have to stay awake the rest of the day here. You will be falling asleep on us before you know it!"

"But, but I ca-"

"No Wilbur, human bodies weren't built to stand two time periods when they can barely stand one, and doing it each day? Even worse."

Wilbur processed all this information in his head and even though he wants it to be all wrong the robot had a point. Giving in Wilbur lowered his head and spoke with a voice so heartbroken. "So then, what do I do?"

"Do what you think is right Wilbur and figure out how it all plays."

Wilbur smiled sadly and looked up towards his best friend. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Carl chuckled and walked slowly towards the teen giving him a hug as best as he could. "That's because you are one smart kid."

* * *

The end of the three weeks Wilbur had to finish his assignment was crawling close to him. The more days passed the more time he spends with Hiccup and the more he feared for it to end. He already figured he liked Hiccup or maybe even _love_ him and Wilbur didn't need his father to know that Hiccup harbored feelings for him too. All he needed was the right moment to confess it all to Hiccup and as if someone was answering him the faithful day came when Hiccup and he shared a kiss together.

The both of them had been playing with Toothless. Chasing the overgrown reptile around and looking for him when the lizard would vanish. Wilbur had an advantage in the chasing seeing as he had both his feet still intact, but Hiccup wasn't so lucky. Still uncomfortable with his prosthetic leg Hiccup would trip easily on any uneven land or rock that just so happen to be in his way. In the moment where Toothless mysteriously vanished Wilbur stood scanning for the dragon only to turn back towards Hiccup and see the Viking trip on a rock, lose balance and fall right on Wilbur. Able to catch the boy in time but failing to keep his _own_ balance Wilbur fell backwards with his arms full of Viking.

As if it was all a set up for a movie Wilbur found, when he opened his eyes, Hiccups face and his were only inches away from each other, almost touching nose to nose. Hiccup opened his eyes and instantly tried apologizing but Wilbur just stared at the hypotonic gorgeous green eyes. Seeing as the raven haired boy made no attempt to yell at him Hiccup just stared back. If anything he was concerned that the other just continued to stare with no movement until finally Wilbur inched closer to his face. His heart skipped a beat as he knew where this was all going.

Instinctively Hiccup leaned closer to Wilbur as well and when his head tilted to the side Wilbur made the sudden move and kissed him.

Both had their eyes closed as the kiss continued. First starting off slow until Hiccup licked Wilbur's lower lip not only surprising Wilbur but himself as well. Wilbur gladly opened his mouth. Both teens explored each other and if given a choice would never separate, but the call for air broke them apart.

"So," Wilbur started, "I guess this means you like me too seeing as you made the first move."

Hiccup, who blushed intensely, shot up from him. "N-no! _You_ made the first move! I didn't!"

Wilbur used his arms to sit upward and smiled. "Oh _contraire_, I wasn't the one who tripped and fell waiting for my knight in shining armor to come to my rescue."

Hiccups entire face turned red and grabbing the nearest pebble threw it at the raven boy. "I didn't do it on purpose! It's my darn legs fault!"

Easily dodging the pebble Wilbur continued his teasing. "Sure it was, I blame my hair on things all the time too!"

Dodging another pebble from the red-faced Viking both Wilbur and Hiccup turned together when they heard a rough snickering from the forgotten dragon that was still there.

Hiccup playfully glaring at his friend threw the pebble towards the dragon. "Oh shut up you overgrown lizard."

Wilbur laughed and joined in the pebble throwing as Toothless ran around avoiding the missiles.

* * *

**I'm still alive! Sorry for the long, long LONG wait. So here we see Hiccup and Wilbur discovering feels so late but what can you do? Humans are really slow sometimes. Anyways, post reviews and tell me your favorite moments and lines! Love to hear if anything I wrote shocked you or made you "Did NOT see that coming." Your critiques are most help but try and be nice about it xD**

**What were your favorite scenes? Or lines?**

** ~Naferty**


	4. Discovered

Three days passed after the kiss and it was all official, Wilbur Robinson is dating Hiccup Haddock, but as the last day for the assignment kept coming closer Wilbur's worst fears were coming true. They were both getting closer and closer than ever before.

Hiccup explained how he came to lose his leg and Wilbur had never heard of such an amazing story. Being plagued by a giant dragon like the one explained and being the only one who could stop it? Sacrificing yourself for your entire village? Hiccup was so much stronger than Wilbur had ever imagined yet here Wilbur was, seeing the softer and exposed side of Hiccup.

He told Wilbur of how he had to be courageous for the village and himself but on the inside nobody knew Hiccup and Toothless were scared beyond belief, frightened that they weren't going to make it and terrified that they were going to lose each other.

This broke Wilbur apart. He looked towards the dragon and back to Hiccup. They were the best of friends, more than friends. They were brothers, family; they couldn't be one without the other.

Wilbur grabbed Hiccups shoulder, making the Viking turn to look at him. Using both hands Wilbur grabbed the sides of Hiccups face, whispering "Don't ever be afraid again" and kissed him deeply. Shocked at first it didn't take long for Hiccup to melt in the kiss but somehow it all felt different.

The sun was on the horizon, falling behind the trees. A soft breeze made the branches dance slowly and Toothless figured this was the perfect time to go and scratch some tree stumps. Anything to leave before things got heated up.

Before disappearing from the night Toothless gave one last glance towards the hatchlings and a twinkle was seen from his eyes.

_Hatchling love... both of you better be prepared…_

* * *

When the sun decided to wake up its children it glared brightly on Wilbur's face. Blinking slowly to let his eyes adjust to the brightness Wilbur looked to his side to see the sleeping figure peacefully snoring. Deciding a few more seconds couldn't hurt he laid his head back on the grown and used his arm as a pillow, starring as Hiccup continued to sleep.

What happened last night was something Wilbur wasn't exactly planning to happen. When he kissed Hiccup it was all on a whim. Never once did he think he would be doing this kind of act with someone from another time period and a guy to boot, and it also being his first time ever! He just gave Hiccup something very important without a second thought, but the more he stared at Hiccup and the more he thought of what happened these past weeks he realized he could care less. He trusted Hiccup and Hiccup trusted him enough to do those things with him last night.

The way Hiccups face was flushed and how the middle of his eyebrows went upwards. His gorgeous green eyes all full of lust combined with trust and concern. The way he held Wilbur close and didn't dare let go and even when in pain still continued to encourage him. A completely new side of Hiccup still fresh in his mind. Wilbur will never forget it.

Wilbur was still lost in thought as Hiccup decided now was the time to stir and wake up from the suns constant glare. Opening his eyes slowly Hiccup saw he was staring at the sky. A little confused he looked around and saw the tip of the trees and the top of the gorge, turned his head to the side and saw Wilbur wide awake laying down and looking at him. Suddenly scenes from last night flooded his head and turning completely red Hiccup suddenly got up to sit only to stop mid-way, face frowning as he placed his left hand on his lower back, right arm supporting him. A sharp pain shot up his spine and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was causing it.

Thinking about it only made his face redder (if it was possible) and to make matters worse Wilbur decided now was the perfect time to worry and concern himself over him.

"Hiccup? You okay? I didn't overdue it, did I?"

At that question Hiccup just wanted to dig a hole and hide inside forever. How do you reply to that? Especially when you yourself are to blame for… encouraging it more!

Wilbur however, who was enjoying the little faces Hiccup made when having an internal argument wanted to further tease him. "I'm sorry if I overdid it, I could have stopped or slowed down for you if you wanted."

"Okay! Okay, no it's fine. I'm okay really, don't worry about me, you know. It was my fault for wanting.. m-mor- It's good! I'm good, I'm alright.."

More than embarrassed and a little humiliated Hiccup tried hiding his face behind his hands but Wilbur wouldn't see the end of it. He smiled and continued tormenting the poor Viking. "Yes, it was good. Really, really good. I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything though, since I'm new at this sort of thing and all."

Hiccups ears were visibly red and slowly removing one hand an inch or so away he started downward where Wilbur was sitting. Both of them were butt naked sitting on a patch of grass since neither was able to tolerate the dirt and rocks when sweaty and laying down. Luckily the patch was conveniently near them and all they had to do was crawl a few shuffles back. Clothes abandoned and forgotten where they were all sitting earlier last night.

"It's fine, I'm kind of new at all this too."

Wilbur looked at the Viking and took a few seconds to comprehend what he just heard. New? Like him? Could it be this was his first time as well?

As if hearing what he was thinking Hiccup answered his question. "This was my first time doing any of this kind of stuff."

"First time? As in I just took your virg-"

Not letting him finish Hiccup interrupted with a quick and embarrassing response. "Yes! Yes, first time. You just took m-my v-virgin.. that thing. You just took that thing from me."

"Do you regret it?"

The question was out of nowhere and Hiccup instantly raised his head, exposing his face and stared at Wilbur with wide eyes.

Wilbur had a rejected look that just made you want to hug and comfort him. Hiccup did a mental double take to figure out how it went to that question. "No! No, no I don't regret it at all!"

Wilbur was still uncertain. "Are you sure? You sound sad and look as if you are forcing your answers."

"No, Wilbur it's nothing like that! It's just, now I'm remembering everything I did last night. How I just laid down and- and begged for you. How I didn't want to let you go and probably made it uncomfortable for you. How I'm inexperienced and clumsy and you.. you probably think I'm not worth it…"

The raven haired boy just listened on. Not believing that this is what the Viking teen was worried about. To make his point across Wilbur grabbed Hiccups chin and leaned in for a kiss.

"If you are all freaked out about that, don't be. I would never think you aren't worth it. I don't care if you aren't experienced or if you are clumsy. You are my little clumsy, inexperienced Viking and I wouldn't have you any other way." He kissed the Vikings forehead to finish his point.

"Besides, that was my first time too."

Grinning as he finished his statement and not letting his Viking lover speak he reached out for his clothes and tossed Hiccups his. "Now come on, if Toothless comes back and sees us still naked he will have a fit."

Hiccup, agreeing with the statement, quickly dressed up as well and prepared himself for the painful journey back home.

"I just found the only good reason for this leg now." At Wilbur's questioning frown Hiccup continued "My limping can be blamed on the leg and nobody will ever figure it out."

Wilbur smiled at this and shook his head. "Only you Hiccup, only you."

Cleaning and tidying himself the best he could Wilbur set off to head back home. "I'll see you later today then?"

Leaning in to surprise Wilbur and planting a peck on his lips Hiccup smiled and waved. "Yeah, see you later."

Turning and walking towards the entrance of the gorge Hiccup made his way behind the giant boulder in search for his reptilian friend but found nothing. A book however was laid behind the boulder and in that instant it hit Hiccup. _The book! I didn't give Wilbur his present!_

Quickly picking up the book and ignoring the pain as much as he could Hiccup limped his way towards the entrance.

Looking around for the raven colored dragon-licked hair Hiccup spotted Wilbur a fair distance up the forest. Mentally preparing himself for a long, painful and tiresome limp-run Hiccup set off to catch up with him.

If it was only that easy.

After a turn left on one tree and a curve towards a rock only to end up going back on the boulder and left on the other tree with only one more right on the tree next to the tree did Hiccup finally manage to catch up with Wilbur and something else completely out of his world.

Next to Wilbur stood a contraption, something inhuman, something not Viking or meant on this island. It was bright when standing innocently on the green grass and in front of the trees. It had something visible on its top and wings on its sides. It wasn't any bird or dragon he had ever seen.

What scared Hiccup the most though, was that Wilbur, his Wilbur was casually walking towards it. He did something and the top of the thing opened up. He would have continued watching the interaction had his voice not betrayed him.

"W-Wilbur?"

The one named instantly turned around to face him, eyes wide opened and fear evident on his face. "Hiccup! W-What?"

"Wilbur, w-what is that?!" Hiccup was shacking now. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Wilbur, who was an expert at explaining things without revealing the entire plan was stuck. What do you tell a Viking who just found your time machine and demands to know what it is and its purpose?

There was no way out.

"Uh-uhm Hiccup, I am going to explain everything to you. No lies, no more hiding. None of what I am going to say will make sense and I want you to promise me not to freak out. Okay?"

Carefully placing his hands upward to keep Hiccup from doing something rash he waited for the Vikings answer. A slow nod.

"O-okay, H-Hiccup. This thing I'm standing next to is called a t-time machine. Its sole purpose is to travel back and forward in time. To the past and future. To the past where everything already happened, and to the future where everything has yet to occur.

Finding his voice and slowly but surely understanding the information given Hiccup glanced at the contraption again. "T-travel to the p-past and future?"

Wilbur nodded. "Yes, past and future. Anywhere anytime you want to go this machine will take you."

Hiccup continued. "S-so you are from… from…"

This time he couldn't bear to answer. Eyes slowly looking down at Hiccups feet Wilbur gave a sad nod. "Yes, I'm from the future."

After a long pause Wilbur continued on. "The reason why I couldn't tell you, the reason why I couldn't answer your questions or explain why my clothes are so soft and my shoes aren't made of dragon scales. The reason why I was so intrigued with meeting a Viking for the first time and so fascinated with meeting Toothless, the first ever dragon I saw."

Kicking the dirt because he needed to do something to calm the tension in the air Wilbur thought long and hard on how to explain where he came from.

"Hiccup, I come from a time where there are no such things as dragons. I was amazed dragons even existed at all but then I met you and Toothless. Vikings are long extinct in my time. We don't hunt for our food the way you do, we don't wear clothes made from animal hide, we don't train to be hunters or warriors, we don't live on candles for light, we have indoor plumbing so we don't take care of our business in the bushes or anything, we have showers when we bathe and more."

Finally gaining the courage to look at Hiccup he lifted his head and saw the worst sight imaginable.

Hiccup's eyes were puffy, they were sparkling so much but not for a good reason. Hiccup was about to cry! He made Hiccup cry!

Hiccup spoke, one last time. Voice cracking on him but he still asked. "S-so, you.. aren't from.. around here then..?"

Before Wilbur could even properly finish his answer Hiccup turned. Turned away from the lies and ran. Ran as much as his leg would let him. He didn't stop for anything and as if the trees understood what he was going through each trunk parted from his way.

He didn't stop when his name was called.

"Hiccup!"

He didn't bother to listen.

"Hiccup! Please wait!"

He didn't bother to care.

"Hiccup! Please I'm sorry! Hiccup! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Hiccup!"

The trees were his allies and he used them to hide away. Wilbur had no chance finding him once he was out of sight.

* * *

Now here stood Wilbur. Alone and lost in a world he was never intended to enter and was never meant to know him, but right now he didn't care.

He just stood there, looking past trees that once blocked Hiccup as they ran. Stared towards the direction Hiccup vanished.

Never once did he break from starring until he faintly acknowledged an axe thrown inches away from his face and struck the tree next to him.

Slowly he turned to see a blond haired Viking flying in mid-air and in slow-motion kicked Wilbur on the chest sending him flying, barely missing tree trunks and landing on his back with a big _'oomph'_. This didn't worry him at all. Even when the girl held the axe inches from his face demanding something from him but even that didn't get his attention. He saw the girl raise his arm upward holding the axe, she was going to struck him down right here on the floor.

Wilbur found he didn't really mind.

He would have actually encouraged it had it not been for the very lovable and loyal dragon Toothless coming to his rescue.

Toothless jumped in grabbing the girls arm holding the axe with his teeth and held her down. The girl threw verbal nonsense that Wilbur still didn't bother to hear and all Toothless was seen doing was grunting at the girl. Seems she took the hint though. She got herself up, dusted her, what looked like, skirt and waved the axe towards Wilbur again just to make a point across.

Once the girl was out of sight Toothless walked towards Wilbur's unmoving body. Nudging his chest with his nose Toothless grunted for Wilbur to move.

Wilbur did nothing. Hoping the dragon could take the hint Wilbur turned his entire body to the side, giving the dragon a view of his back. Toothless however, ignored it all. He gently grabbed Wilbur's leg with his teeth and if the hatchling wasn't going to do it willingly, Toothless was going to make him! Toothless dragged away, taking Wilbur's body towards a destination unknown.

After the entire event with an intruder near their lands and Toothless defending said intruder Astrid walked back to the village and instantly notices one lone Viking sitting in shadow. Walking towards the Viking she instinctively knew something was wrong. "Hiccup? Are you okay? Your father was worried sick about you last night, you didn't show up home. Everyone looked around the village for you and I searched the forest."

Not getting through the Viking Astrid tried another approach, changing the subject to what happened earlier. "You know, while I was searching for you I ran into this intruder."

Before she could continue though Hiccup instantly raised his head and stared towards the blond hair girl.

Thinking she got his curiosity she continued on with the story. "Yeah, one intruder just standing there like a fool starring at nothing. I tried calling out to him but he didn't budge. He still didn't move after I threw my axe at him." Seeing Hiccup twitch at that part she took it as a good sign and went more into detail. "Yep, didn't move one inch. The guy was either really brave or really stupid. Only after I started running towards him did he finally turn but it was too late. I was already in flight when he did and landed a kick right on the idiot's chest. I demanded to know where he came from and why he was here but he still didn't answer, he seemed almost dead. I threatened him with the axe but still nothing, he didn't even blink when I had my axe ready to strike him! I would have too if Toothless hadn't jumped in."

Upon hearing Tootles' name Hiccup relaxed, if only slightly. "And what did Toothless do? With the intruder I mean."

"If you are looking to teach the intruder a thing or two let me join you. When I walked away the last thing I saw was Toothless dragging the intruder deeper in the forest. Towards the direction of the gorge actually."

Hiccup processed this information and decided to take action. He stood and with the book safely in his arms turned towards the direction of the gorge. "Astrid, tell dad I'm okay and I will be back shortly."

Before Hiccup could take his second step Astrid grabbed his arm. "Wait Hiccup, you just got back. If you are going to teach that intruder a lesson let me join you." At this Astrid slowly started getting up but Hiccup kept her in place with a kiss on her cheek.

"No Astrid, I need to do this alone. I'll be back, promise."

Surprised if a little shocked that Hiccup kissed her cheek Astrid nodded and let him go on his way.

So distracted by the kiss Astrid failed to see Hiccups crumpling face and teary eyes as he walked off into the forest.

To him the kiss felt wrong, it felt distant. Nothing compared to Wilbur's kisses but there is nothing else he could do.

Hiccup began to limp-run towards the gorge, not once hearing his name as Astrid called out to him holding a lone piece of paper that was misplaced.

Wilbur still couldn't understand what had happened once Toothless brought him inside the gorge for one last visit. He laid on the ground for minutes as the dragon just sat there and looked around, watching for any sudden movements or danger. He didn't even notice when the Dragon moved or when Hiccup stood above him.

When it registered Wilbur shot up and instantly turned around to face him. "H-Hiccup.." he was cut off from a raised hand.

Hiccup had a determined look in his eyes but seemed that the wall holding him up is close to breaking apart on him. "I-it's my turn to talk now, so please listen and listen well Wilbur.."

Wilbur held his tongue and waited.

Before even uttering a word Hiccup held out the book toward Wilbur trembling.

Wilbur was no better as he snakingly took it.

"I-I wanted to give it to you earlier, be-before the whole… travel thing."

Wilbur winced as he looked down at the worn out dusty book. It's the same one in his room.

His left shoulder started to twitch and tremble but he held strong as Hiccup continued.

"L-look Wilbur, we both know this is not going to happen and we both know where this is going…"

"Hiccup.. please no.."

* * *

It took almost the entire day, long after Hiccup was gone for Wilbur to gain the strength needed to make the treacherous walk back to the machine. Once inside he shook. He couldn't stop shacking. It began as the twitching on his shoulder and arm but escalated to his entire body. He trembled. He felt distant. He felt cold. He could barely hold himself still to press the buttons to return home.

Once he saw the house it felt eerily familiar yet was completely different. It was raining. Dark clouds overtook the sky and hid the moon away from sight. Lightning replaced the stars and thunder replaced the soft sounds of crickets. He saw his home but at the same time it wasn't home.

No, this was long before he could walk, let alone change his own diapers. He was an infant here.

He was in this time period for only one reason. The book.

The book given to him by someone he could never have. He didn't want the book but he couldn't throw it away either. Something prevented that. Something is preventing him from throwing away this reminder of his happiness these past days.

Wilbur drove the machine towards the side of the house. A window getting his attention. Slowly parking the machine he opened the container and pushed the window in. There was hardly any reason to lock the windows in these times and so they were left wide open for intrusion.

Jumping in he walked towards the crib he once used. His little tiny infant self was asleep. He had puffy pink cheeks and was curled up hugging his blanket. Little patch of black hair evident on his head.

Wilbur held the book, kissed the cover and placed the book under the baby's crib. Making his way back outside before anybody walks in and sees him Wilbur looked back one last time and jumped out, closed the window and made his way back home.

_All of this was meant to happen…_

* * *

**Alright! Poor Wilbur, you have the worst of luck sometimes, but be strong! **

**Make sure to review and tell me what you think of this chapter, what was your favorite line? And what scene made you go "awww" and made you "Wtf?"**

** ~Naferty**


	5. Remember Me

"_Wilbur, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep coming back! You belong in your time and I belong here in mine."_

"_Yeah, but Hiccup you can't really be asking.."_

"_Promise…."_

"_Hiccup..."_

"_Promise me Wilbur… don't come back... ever again. Live on in your time where you are meant for… and continue to be strong like I know you are. I know we didn't spend a lifetime together and I will never forget what we shared… I will hold it forever in my heart and remember I will never regret it… I c-care for you… and god-forbid I.. I l-love you…"_

"_Hiccup I.."_

"_Promise me Wilbur!"_

"_I… Promise"_

Wilbur Robinson stared outside the window located in his room. 2 weeks have gone by since his last and final visit to the village of Berk, and already he misses it and everything that came along it.

So many times he came close to finishing it off. The people who said love blinds a man or woman and makes them crazy left out the part where it can also causes you harm.

Wilbur is strong he knows this, but the little voice in the back of his head isn't much help in encouraging him. With it preventing you from forgetting, there's not much else to think of doing.

Wilbur stared out towards the full moon shining above in the sky. The very same moon who taunts him every night with memories of him and Hiccup gazing at it together.

He then stood and walked towards his bed. He needed to be strong.

Not only for himself but for Hiccup as well.

Wilbur sighed, and curled himself under his bed sheets waiting for the sleep that will never come.

Oh how he wished, prayed and begged to the stars, the earth, whatever spirits, or anything in general that can grant him the happiness he wants, even for one day.

Closing his eyes and releasing the last tiny drop of salt he had left in his body Wilbur let out one last silent sigh before letting the night overtake him.

Somewhere else in the same night, inside a silent room with only the ticking of a clock to produce sound rested a lone figure. Its eyes suddenly opened at nothing showing yellow-green in the dark. Its eyes narrowed slowly.

_"…..It's you."_

* * *

The sun rose from its own slumber and beamed its children to awaken. Sunlight danced on Wilbur's face as his eyelids slowly fluttered awake.

Another day full of routines and misery…

Something was off today though; a strange feeling came to him. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Ignoring it Wilbur groggily got up and started his morning route to the bathroom and later to the kitchen.

After escaping his family's stares and worried concerns Wilbur made off to school. Nothing big or dangerous happening as of yet, so he keeps walking towards his locker cautiously and soon after to his classroom.

The day was painfully long for Wilbur, he was full of anxiety that he couldn't explain. Something in him was yelling that something was about to happen but he couldn't figure out why or what for that matter.

The whole day this feeling continued in his gut. Maybe out of hunger? Wilbur barely touched his food for breakfast and purposely didn't show up for lunch cleaning out his locker or finding other excuses not to go.

When the bell to end school rang Wilbur couldn't be more relieved or happier.

He decided not to take a bubble or ride a tube home because of the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him not today.

Feeling content enough to walk the journey home Wilbur decided to give in on the nagging he has been enduring since the morning.

_Ok... but if I get kidnapped or held ransom because of you it's going to be your entire fault! You hear me?!_

Wilbur rolled his eyes at himself quiet pathetically, he was officially going crazy now, he was yelling at himself for listening to a feeling about walking home. If his family only saw him now, they would think it's perfectly normal.

He continued his journey home in a strut trying as fast as he could to reach the Robinson Mansion. Lost in thought as he started passing houses he never bothered to actually pay attention to, or notice. Without him looking, a black furry mass had managed to stand in front of him in his path glaring.

Wilbur snapped back into reality at a sound of growling and looked to the black mass and gaped, eyes widen. It looked vicious and ready to attack. Its ears were down and had its yellow green noticeable cat-like eyes, which look strangely familiar, starring into his very soul.

Wilbur remained frozen in place in what seemed like hours, afraid any sudden movement will trigger the attacker to jump at him. When the beast didn't make a move to progress in its assault Wilbur tried to slowly and cautiously move around the creature.

As soon as his foot rose up the ground the beast snarled louder and barked, its teeth now showing.

Now Wilbur started to panic, heart racing, what was he to do?

Surely if he tried to run it could easily outrun him, he may have outrun a giant T-rex but that dinosaur was really more of an idiot puppy.

This, what he presumes dog, looks way too smart compared to the lonesome carnivorous fossil.

And the eyes, he can't place it but the eyes just gave him a feeling of dread. Almost like a stare he was given countless times before, but couldn't think of where.

These eyes look strangely like Toothless's eyes when he stared at him.

Wait... Toothless?

If possible Wilbur's eyes grew even wider, mouth clearly open almost reaching the sidewalk.

The dog creature growled again as if demanding for the human to say something, anything.

Wilbur snapped back and as if understanding caught the message.

"To-tooth… Toothless?"

The word leaving his mouth almost felt alien to him. Why in the world did he say that name of all things to the dog? It's not like the dog would understand, and it's not like the dog even knew who Toothless was.

Wilbur then noticed slight movement from the creature, the dog stopped bearing its fangs at him, and as if that didn't surprise Wilbur enough the dog perked its ears up and sat down staring towards him, eyes wide open.

Paying even closer attention Wilbur noticed the dogs eyes were now dilated instead of the straight diamond shaped glare it gave at first glance.

Wilbur took a much needed breath he didn't know he had been holding and relaxed. Without the dogs protective and slight predatory stance he looked kind of cute. Almost like a fairly large kitten wanting to be pet, but he wouldn't dare to.

Minutes passed by in silence and his anxiety started to kick in again, slowly he began fidgeting. He needed to leave or walk, or do something; he couldn't just stand there with a dog sitting in front of him.

"So…"

Wilbur didn't expect the dog to reply but he needed the silence to end.

Wilbur then quickly scanned the area for any other people passing by; the last thing he wanted was for people to think he was crazy talking to a dog. Even though it's not crazy for a dog to wear contacts or for frogs to sing, but who's complaining?

"Listen… I don't know if you understand but could you move aside? Or let me walk around you? I really am tired and just want to…"

Suddenly the dog's right ear perked towards the direction of a noise and its head shot straight to it.

Wilbur, as a reflex, curiously stared at the direction the dog's head was facing, and if his eyes could get any wider his eyeballs would surely fall straight out of his head, and if that didn't happen a heart attack would surely be commendable right at this very moment.

Wilbur didn't know what to do, how to react or even what to think. More than anything he just wanted to run, run far away where he won't be found, where nobody will know where to look, and all of this would just go away.

His mind thought it, but his body refused to obey as if in its own trance of what they are both seeing.

His mind was racing, a lump was stuck in his throat, and beads of sweat were running down his forehead. He was just about ready to pass out.

In front of him, making his way towards his direction was a lone teen, around his age probably if not younger. This person looked familiar, too familiar, same shade of brown-reddish hair, same messy cut, freckles on his face to show complexion with his features.

And those eyes… those dreadful emerald green eyes that haunt him so.

No, Wilbur couldn't take it… This person looks exactly like Hiccup…

His Hiccup… that he will never be able to see again

An exact replica, different attire clearly, but it's almost like a clone!

He couldn't take anymore; his heart was at a fragile state and for this look-alike to just walk into his life when he's most vulnerable.

A sudden urge to throw up washed over him and with a familiar feeling of wetness filling his eyes Wilbur acted fast.

He turned around so fast he almost tripped on his own feet and started to run, to any direction, to anywhere that led far away from this place, anywhere just to get him away from the familiar memories plaguing his head.

He didn't get far however.

Faith had a different idea, and decided they haven't tortured Wilbur enough.

Pain and a tint of burn filled a part of Wilbur's face and he could have sworn he saw stars for just a second. He felt warm liquid sliding slowly down from his nose.

He opened his eyes to see the sidewalk on his face. A mass of weight on his back was putting pressure on his stomach and growling viciously to Wilbur.

Wilbur started to cry, low soft muffles disappearing in the air. He didn't know what was more painful. The pain from falling face first on the side walk, and having a dog on your back growling at you or the pain of being humiliated in front of a stranger who looks exactly like the love of his life.

He wanted to disappear.

His head hurt, his nose was bleeding, he was sure he had a black eye or at least broken one rib from the massive dog's weight, but most of all his heart wanted to explode.

Faith was really against him, and its form was obviously this dog, for it refused to move when Wilbur struggled to get up.

The familiar growling was heard, but this time closer than Wilbur had first thought.

Listening to the dogs growling near his ear, Wilbur would think he's crazier than he thought because he could have sworn he heard it speak to him.

"I've waited a long time for this human… he's waited a long time for you… I'm not about to let you go after we finally found you."

He stopped sobbing instantly, he wanted to turn and stare at the dog and see if he wasn't insane and listening to voices, but his head was firmly in place by one of the dogs paws.

He was so fixated on the dog, he had completely forgotten about the other known presence now hovering over him with a look of concern and dread plastid on his face.

"Fury! Get off of him!"

Wilbur froze.

That voice….

"Fury! I said get off of him this instant! Down boy!"

The voice sounds exactly like Hiccup….

"Excuse me? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

His Hiccup…

So absorbed with the thought that this person has more features exactly like his Hiccup than he first had anticipated, Wilbur didn't notice that the black mass of a dog finally got off of him and let him go.

Wilbur cautiously moved his hands in fear the dog might just tackle him again, and placed them on the sidewalk and lifted his upper body to turn and face the direction the voice came from.

There he saw the Hiccup look-alike worried and holding his hand out for Wilbur to aid him in standing.

"I'm so sorry, he usually never does this. I don't know what got over him."

Wilbur said nothing; he managed to sit up and just remained there staring at the hand being held for him.

It looked so real, as if he could just reach out his hand and feel it. Wilbur continued to stare at the body part, too scared to actually grasp it. Fear that it might disappear and take this imposter with him and leave him empty again with his own hallucinations.

The Hiccup look-alike only grew more concern as he stared at the teen on the floor not responding to him.

He noticed the teen had a bloody nose, his right eye seemed like it got bruised from the assault, and he could see a scrape on the top side of his right eye filled with a tint of blood. Quickly he glanced to his K9 and gave him a stern look of disapproving.

The K9 just gave him a small shrug and a slight look of concern after facing the raven haired teen again. He might have overdone his assault a little.

The emerald eyed teen gazed back at the dog's victim, a closer look he notice the boy looks familiar. Then it hit him, this was the Robinson's son! His dog just attacked the world's famous scientist's son!

The brunette began to panic, for all you know the scientist could make his life miserably just from attacking his son, he needed to make things right for his dog's action.

With urgency he held his hand more formal towards the scientists' kid.

"Listen, your nose is bleeding, and you have scrapes on your face, I have a first aid kid in my house so why don't you come in and I'll help you apply medication on it?"

The brunette had on the famous awkward Hiccup smile on his face, and Wilbur couldn't help but fall for its charm. He was about to accept the aid from the look-alike, but then shot his hand back and stood up dramatically getting the full attention from both teen and K9.

"No, it's ok, really, my house isn't far from here I can reach it and bandage the scrapes. Thanks for the offer though." Wilbur tried his best to lie, and hide his sorrow from the look-alike, but failing miserably.

The brunette saw the sadness revealed from the Robinson's eyes, mistaking it for tears from the pain he received when he fell, he insisted for him to aid and help for what his dog caused.

"Come on, my house is right over there, it's no trouble. I want to help from what my dog Fury caused, I feel responsible." The brunette almost looked pleading when asking again that Wilbur felt guilty when looking at his eyes.

"Really I-I'm fine"

"I know your fine, but please let me at least help in some way"

"B-but.." Wilbur started to get desperate to just get away, or say no and just walk the other direction, but the look he was giving him just stabbed him on the chest with blame.

"Please?"

He really does feel responsible…

Wilbur had no choice but to accept against his will. Those eyes that he gives you just makes you want to hug him and comfort him, just like his Hiccup use to do when he wanted to be held.

Hiccup used it to his advantage, and that was one of the many features Wilbur loved about him.

"Great, follow me. My house is this way."

The look-alike began to lead the way to the short distance towards his house, Wilbur slowly lagging behind resisting every step taken. The dog not far behind Wilbur, almost guarding to prevent him from running away again.

In front of the outside door the brunette opened it and led Wilbur inside. Instantly Wilbur felt a warm aurora coming from the house. A sort of roomy feeling, the walls were colored in a light wood brown, and covered with decorations not most common to folks. A fireplace was perfectly intact in the living room with the furniture lighting its complexion, a soft yellow glow radiating together.

"By the way, my name is Hilson. It's a little late for introductions but I didn't want to seem rude giving aid without formal acquaintance."

Wilbur looked back at the look-alike and nodded to him.

Hilson… so that's the name… of his Hiccup mimicker…

"My name is Wilbur, Wilbur Robinson."

Hilson nodded back towards Wilbur and kept leading the trio to his room.

So I was right… he is the scientist son.

With that knowledge, Hilson kept in mind not to do anything rash to make him upset, least you want a mad scientist on your tail for hurting his only son.

Finally reaching his room, Hilson opened the door and led his victim/guest inside and began looking for the first aid kit located in the bathroom across from the room.

Wilbur left alone in the room continued his tour of the house and scavenged around Hilson's room.

Hilson had a king sized bed, with green sheets and covers and a tint of light brown on the beds sides. The floor had one circle rug in the middle of the room, a lamp on the side of the bed, a window shining the sun's rays inside the room. There was also a mirror on top of cabinets, and a computer with another lamp on a table.

Wilbur noticed Hilson held up frames on his wall, but didn't have enough time to closely examine what was inside the frames.

Hilson had returned with his promised first aid kit and gestured for Wilbur to sit on the king sized bed.

Wilbur did what he was told walking painfully slow towards the alien bed. As soon as he sat on it, the bed seemed bigger than he originally thought. Why a teen needed this big of a bed is beyond him.

Hilson sat uncomfortably close to Wilbur and began to work on the scrapes on top of Wilbur's right eye. Wilbur hissed the instant the ointment touched his skin and shut his eyes closed.

Hilson continued to apply ointment on Wilbur's scrapes and didn't notice he started to get closer and closer to Wilbur, only inches away from his face.

Wilbur opened his eyelids after the pain dulled a bit and instantly saw Hilson right on his face, squeaked and jumped away from him.

Hilson stared confused towards Wilbur, ignoring the boy's sudden action Hilson scooted closer to him and continued to apply the medication. Wilbur tried his best to slow down his breathing and heartbeat, but having Hilson so close started taking a toll on him.

Fury, the forgotten K9, sat on the corner of the bed and stared directly at Wilbur. His eyes showing knowledge the both clearly didn't have and occasionally twinkling from said eyes.

Wilbur started to feel awkward with the Hiccup look-alike so close and the dog staring at him with those yellow green eyes was not helping one bit, but most of all the silence was killing him. He desperately wanted it to go away, start small talk, make a noise, drop a pin or something. Anything to just kill the silence, and as if someone heard his plea for help Hilson started to ask him questions.

"So, Wilbur Robinson? You're the famous Cornelius Robinson's son?" It was an obvious question, but he needed to start somewhere.

Wilbur, although it was fairly known who he was from his name didn't complain in the lack of creativity Hilson put in starting a conversation.

"Yes, I am the famous Cornelius Robinson's son. I'm not sure how much is said about me to the public, so I don't know how much of me you know already." Wilbur answered as calmly as he could, his heart betraying him.

Hilson gave him a sheepish look, and an awkward laugh. "Yeah I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to ask to start a conversation. I just wanted the silence to end, do you mind?"

Wilbur shook his head and returned his look with a famous Robinson smile. "Nah, I don't mind at all, and honestly I don't know what to ask you either to start a conversation."

Hilson returned the smile and nodded. "You can ask me anything, but my life can't be as interesting compared to yours."

Wilbur chuckled at the truth to that statement, nothing in the future can compare to the Robinson life, or that he knows of anyways. Gazing at the room one more time, Wilbur took an interest of why the look of cabin in the room.

"Well I am curious of why your room has the cabin look and feeling to it" Wilbur's eyes still gazing about landed at the frames on the wall opposite to them.

The question asked instantly got Hilson's attention and he wondered just how much Wilbur knows about Cabin attires.

"You know about cabin looks?"

Wilbur turned to face Hilson and had a mocking insult look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't look smart enough to know about furnishing?" Wilbur then pouted and started to quiver his lower lip in a playful manner to Hilson.

Hilson immediately regretting the question he asked raised his hands and shook them furiously, medication forgotten on the bed to his side. "No! no, I didn't mean it like that it's just that, well I mean, not many people know about these furnishings and uh, yeah I didn't think, I mean sorry if you took offense I didn't mean it like that really! I uh I.. Argh!"

Wilbur couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the mixture of words coming out of Hilson's mouth. He truly regrets what he said, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. After all he was playing around, but this guy takes it to heart, literary.

"Hilson, Hilson! I need you to breathe. I was playing around, I know you didn't mean to make it offensive towards me, I was just trying to lighten up the conversation."

Hilson stared at Wilbur, sighed and relaxed. "I'm sorry, it's just that not many people know about cabins since most are into those high tech furnishings and such, so I didn't think before I asked."

Wilbur showed his famous smile and reassured Hilson he didn't take anything offensive in what he said, but the boy is really bent on apologizing.

"Hilson, it's ok really, I know what you mean when people are only interested in the latest furnishing, I was just a bit curious as in why you have this style of furniture in your house since not many people know or bother about it."

"Yeah, which is why I was a little surprised you know about things like this, I mean the famous Robinsons? Father of the future? I thought for sure you guys would be more interested in latest technologies and stuff to promote."

Wilbur stilled for a moment. How was he going to explain that everything Hilson said is true and the only reason he knew about cabin looks was because he went back in time to a Viking era?

"_Hey Hilson I know how crazy this might sound, but I took my dad's time machine for me to finish a school project about Vikings. I learned about cabins and such from your past self, fell madly in love with him then got heartbroken"_

Wilbur shook his head. That's definitely not going to work. The most it can do is cause Hilson to faint and that's the last thing he wanted.

"I learned about cabin furnishing from a school project actually. It was interesting how forest like they make it sound and feel. Almost like sleeping with nature itself."

Hilson beamed. Finally somebody who understands him! Hilson has always loved the outdoor feeling since he was a kid, and his parents loved it just as much. He loved his home for it. It's unique, different and almost magical in some cases. It just felt right.

"Yeah it is like sleeping with nature. You know, sometimes I feel like there's a forest in the back of the house and I could just walk out and smell the scent of pines everywhere!"

Hilson smiled at his own imagination. If only a real forest was to appear. He was positive he would die of happiness.

He then sighed. "Sadly as you can see from the flat lawn it's nothing but a fantasy from a lone teen"

Wilbur was torn. Hilson must really love nature or the forest in general to dream about something like this.

With one quick glance towards the clock on the stand next to Hilson's bed he saw he spend more than enough time with Hilson. As much as his heart told him he didn't want to leave it was time to go home.

Wilbur then stood from the bed's edge, Hilson staring at him confused.

"I've taken too much of your time, and should probably go before my family worries where I am."

Hilson's spirit instantly fell. He didn't want Wilbur to leave, but who was he to stop him?

Reluctantly, Hilson nodded and stood from the bed. He finally looked back at the forgotten medication, picked it up and made his way back to the bathroom. "Let me just put this stuff back and I'll walk you to the door then"

Wilbur watched the retreating form disappear through the bathroom doors and scanned the entire room one last time. He stopped once again at the wall with frames and slowly made his way towards it.

Inside the frames were pictures of Hilson and his family. One had Hilson as an infant, smiling at the camera. He wore a green T-shirt and a diaper with baby booty's on his feet.

Another frame had Hilson about 7 or 8 years old, wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeve brown shirt with a green figure on it and black tennis shoes. He had his hands up like with victory on them, and his parents, Wilbur presumed, were standing behind him waving at the camera with smiles.

Hilson's father looked somewhat exaggerated. He had a beared, not long enough to touch his chest but not short enough to be close to his chin. His hair was reddish brown, and his eyes green. He wore a vest over his long sleeve white shirt and black jeans. He had a big boned figure with broad arms and semi tiny legs, and tall, very very tall.

Hilson's mother was another story he never thought he would see. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair was braided and set in front of her shoulder to let the world gaze. She had aqua eyes that stand out from anywhere and showed brilliance and confidence. She was as tall as the father, if not taller, and had a slim skinny figure with curves in all the right places and breast, much to Wilbur's embarrassment, the size every woman ever dreamed to have. She wore a short sleeve plain black t-shirt and a colorful skirt that reach just above her knees.

Hilson may have the spitting image of his father, but he definitely has his mother's figure. Minus the curves.

The rest of the frames were the same, Hilson at a different age and both parents sitting, standing or posing for the photo with smiles everywhere you look.

Wilbur was about to turn when one particular frame got his interest. It wasn't a family photo or a photo of Hilson alone. It isn't even a photo to begin with. It was brown and looked ancient. It has ripped edges here and there; its colors were fading from view and it looked almost paper like.

Wilbur squinted his eyes and moved forwards to the frame. On closer inspection the paper looks like it's been torn from the top. The patterns spelled reminded him of something. There was wording but had been smeared and impossible to decipher except for one.

N..gh.. F..ry..

Before Wilbur could actually think about the word Hilton had returned from the bathroom and made his way towards him and the frame.

Hilson gazed at the frame and grinned at it. "It may not look like much, but this is actually a prize possession of mine"

He then lifted his hand and touched the frame lovingly. "This may look like a worn out, ripped in half piece of paper, but really it's kind of like a family heirloom. My father told me it was passed down through the family, we don't know from when it started just that keep it safe and one day you will find it's missing half."

Hilson then gestured to the wording Wilbur not so long ago tried to read with his finger. "This here we think it's an important part of the paper, and is clearer than any other words you can see. The first word I haven't paid much attention to, but the second word if you add in a U to it, it would spell out Fury. Which is the name I gave my dog."

He then looked towards the K9 asleep on the floor and smiled fondly at him.

Wilbur however still stared towards the frame. Fury? He looked towards the first word and then back to the second. N..gh. Fury? If he didn't know any better he would say it was trying to name a Night Fury. And then his stomach dropped to the bottom.

Night Fury? Half page? Family Heirloom? Passed down!? All of this was linked to the childhood book he has hidden under his bed!

"Night Fury!"

Without knowing Wilbur had shouted out the word and Hilson, startled by the sudden outburst, looked at him in curiosity.

Everything matched! The torn bottom paper is the partner to his books missing top page!

"I'm sorry? Wilbur?" Hilson asked after silences threaten to overtake Wilbur's sudden declaration.

"It's Night Fury! The words on the page. You were right with Fury at the end but Night is the first word."

Hilson's face then changed. "Okay, and how do you figure that?"

Wilbur continued starring at the frame, eyes almost twinkling at his discovery. He had just found the missing page of his favorite book! What are the odds!

"I know it's Night Fury, it has to be because I have the other half of the page!" Wilbur shouted, voice portraying his growing excitement. "Actually scratch that. I don't just have the missing page; I have the entire book that goes with it!"

After he finished Wilbur look back to Hilson and saw his face was blank, almost hollow. When he thinks about it maybe he should have thought first before opening his mouth to tell him he has the other half of his prize family heirloom and that a book goes along with it.

"Are you making fun of me?" Hilson asked after seconds of silence.

Wilbur was shocked. Out of all the results that could have happened Hilson thought he was making fun of him?

"What? No! No, I'm not making fun of you. I really do have your missing page and the bo-"

Hilson cut him off. "Oh really?" He asked sarcastically. "Are you sure you're not making fun of me? Because I mean, what possibilities are there that someone comes in my house, sees the page and all of a sudden _Hey! I know what this says and I have the book that comes along with it!_"

Hilson then glared at him, face slowly hardening. "I sure as heck didn't know this had a book. It's been in my family for a long time and all of a sudden you tell me you have it for some reason."

Wilbur shook his head furiously at him. "No! I'm telling you the truth! I really do have the book that goes with it."

From Hilson's skeptical look Wilbur knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince him. "Look, I have an idea. Come with me to my house and I'll show you! That way you know I was telling the truth!"

Hilson's face changed from his scowl to a look of uncertainty, and Wilbur, who just shrugged it off and gave him the famous grin, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house to the Robinson household.

Fury, who was still lying on top of the rug, slowly lifted his head and stared at the duo. His eyes twinkled with knowledge and showing a dog-like grin rested his head back down to the floor.

"_Hatchlings…"_

* * *

**Another chapter! Could it be? Are Hiccup and Toothless really back? Or just Wilbur's heart hallucinating them to be? Found out on the next one!**

**What did you like of this chapter? What did you think was too rushed or unnecessary? I agree Wilbur was too much of a cry baby here but if you loved someone dearly and could never have them how would you be? Okay forget I asked. **

**Warning! Wilbur is Ooc here! **

**What lines did you guys like? Did I used anything here that made you think twice and go "Damn, that was actually kind of good"? Leave thoughts and opinions in the review!**

** ~Naferty**


	6. Reunited

When Wilbur said he was taking Hilson to his house he really meant it.

Hilson always heard how unique the Robinson Mansion was but seeing it with his own eyes was another story. He never dared to get close enough for a good look always content to just stare from afar, but the close up was nothing short of amazing.

He was still weary of what Wilbur was saying. _How can he have the entire book when his family barely had a piece of it to show it even existed in the first place?_

Lost in his thoughts he barely had time to register a giant squid butler answering when entering the house or a robot greeting them as they both passed by. Family members were seen waving at them both and greeting from afar but Hilson didn't have time to greet back or even introduce himself as Wilbur dragged him on.

After pushing, being sucked up a tube, coming out of a toiler? And discovering a dog with glasses both teens finally reached a room. A room that was certain to be Wilbur's.

Quickly shoving him inside Wilbur left him to stand awkwardly near the door as he walked off to look under a bed. The bed was placed to the far back right corner, a window on the same wall with a desktop computer right next to that. Hilson would have looked around the room more if Wilbur hadn't had dragged him again towards the bed. Making him sit down Wilbur pushed an old dusty book on his hands and just flopped right next to him.

Hilson glanced at the book and just looked back at Wilbur skeptical. Worried it might explode dust on his face or rip apart the moment he opens it. All Wilbur did was eye towards the book and gave a nod of approval to open it.

Cautiously opening the book Hilson came face to page with a picture of what looked like a dragon. At the thought of a dragon Hilson grew interested and began to read what it said.

_ArrowJaw, mysterious dragon that lives in forest or lake areas. Has an arrow like appendage on its tongue with four wings and two arms and legs. _

Continuing on with the next dragon picture Hilson understood that the book was a guidebook. It told information of dragons and explained dragon species. As he continued on he noticed one thing. This book didn't talk about these dragons as a myth or explain this guidebook as a joke or children's book. It almost made it sound like these dragons were real, or the person who wrote it put a lot of effort in making it sound real.

_Blubberwing_

_Boneknapper_

_Changewing_

_Darkbreather_

_Deadly Nadder _

At that name Hilson did a double take. _Deadly Nadder? That name sounded familiar, as if he heard it before, but how?_

The same thing happened when he read _Gronckle_ and _Hideous Zippleback_ but was stopped completely when he came upon a page that was ripped from the middle. A black dragon was all that was shown on the page. Its wings were extended and so was its tail. Upon seeing the tail fins Hilson started feeling a tingle in his head. The longer he continued to stare at the picture the more intense the tingling became to the point he started getting a headache.

Wilbur noticed Hilson frowning at the picture and saw him place a hand on his head. Worried something might be wrong he placed a hand on the boys shoulder and asked "You okay?"

Hilson tore his gaze from the picture and looked at the hand on his shoulder. Shoving his shoulder to the side to drop the hand away as if it was diseased Hilson scooted away from Wilbur. "Yeah I'm fine, just.. the dust from the book is giving me a headache."

Wilbur simply nodded and looked back towards the book, leaning to the side for a closer look. "That's the page I was talking about. This is the missing side of your page you have framed on your wall. That page belongs here in this book."

Hilson looked at the page again, avoiding the dragon he focused on the ripped edges and wordings scribbled and had to agree. The edges matched perfectly to his page, considering it was all intact from the many years messed with, touched and moved. This was the book that his family heirloom belonged to, but one thing didn't make sense. Why in the world does Wilbur have it?

Looking at the edges one more time he faced Wilbur and in a serious tone asked "Okay I believe you, this is the other end of my page, but.. why do you even have this? That page has been in my family for who knows how long. It endured years and years of touching, probing and more, yet when compared to this book makes the book look brand new!"

This statement made Wilbur froze. Everything Hilson said was true. The book looked completely new compared to the page. How could he explain this? It wasn't like Hilson was from the past or anything, he can understand time travel concept and even explain how all this is possible, but what he can't explain is how _exactly_ he got the book. He can't come out and say _I traveled back in time to your great ancestors and fell in love with your great ancestral father that loved me back and gave me the book as a present before breaking my heart_, could he?

He lied to Hiccup for days about where he was from and ended all horribly. Hiccup's great century grandson deserves to know the truth. It's the least he could do for Hiccup.

Preparing himself to be rejected and left alone again Wilbur took a deep breath and tried to make his explaining as much down earth as possible.

"I'm about to tell you something that is going to sound so crazy you are going to think I'm a maniac, but at least let me finish. Okay?"

Hilson simply nodded and waited for the explanation.

Another deep breath. "Alright, start from the very beginning. I had this assignment given. Write a report on Viking culture and me being the overachiever and all decided instead of going to the library used my father's time machine and went back in time to look at real live Vikings." Looking at Hilson briefly and seeing him still listening he pressed on.

"Okay, so I had three weeks to study and write about the Vikings but it took a while to actually find them seeing as they were all on this island surrounded by trees rocks and other things. I managed to find _one_ Viking and, believe it or not, that Viking had a real live dragon sitting next to him."

At the word of dragon Hilson raised a skeptical eyebrow and Wilbur knew he was losing him, but moved forward.

"To add another twist to the story the Viking I found was named Hiccup and looked.. exactly like.. you. Body shape, facial features everything."

Now at that Hilson had both eyebrows raised in surprise and to someone that wasn't Wilbur and witness it all this would have just sounded like rubbish and make-believe.

"Well me and Hiccup hanged out for the entire three weeks. He explained to me Viking clothes and styles, introduced me to his dragon friend named Toothless and was just this really amazing guy."

Wilbur's voice grew soft without him realizing.

"I grew really close with Hiccup. He had a strong bond with Toothless and had great pride of his village. An incident happened before I showed up that cost Hiccup's leg and had to use a metallic limb. Everything we did was inside this gorge, hidden away from other Vikings eyes and it was our little world, or actually their little world. Seeing as I was the intruder."

As Wilbur spoke on about Hiccup and Toothless his voice began to sadden. Now that he is actually talking to someone about this and explaining everything he understood something. He really was the intruder. He just made his way inside Hiccups and Toothless' lives and ruined everything. Invaded their private space for his stupid assignment. Why hadn't he realized it before?

Hilson softened a little as Wilbur pressed on about these characters. Nobody could invent a story like this while showing this kind of expression. It's nearly impossible.

"On the last day I saw them both Hiccup gave me that book as a gift. The page for the Night Fury was already missing but I didn't complain about it. We said our goodbyes and now here we are. I am showing you this book because I know it's the missing side of your page and because I think… no I believe that Hiccup is your relative. Hiccup is your ancestor and the least I can do is tell you the truth of how this all came to be."

Shaking his head Wilbur looked down at his feet and finished off.

"Look, I know this might sound crazy and all, but please believe me it's all true. Every word of it. Hiccup gave me that book and Toothless is the Night Fury shown on that page. It all just sounds like make belief but I'm truly honest it all happened."

Looking back towards Hilson he waited for his reaction.

Hilson thought it all over. The time machine, ancestors, Vikings, dragons, and the book. As strange as it all sounds when placed together it all shockingly makes sense! Hilson couldn't believe he considering actually buying the story but something in his gut and even heart told him to.

"You know, as crazy as you said your story was I can't help but feel.. it's all real."

Wilbur's jaw fell open. He believed him? He really believed him?

"But I have a question."

_Oh no, here it goes._

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable but, the way you spoke about Hiccup, you made him sound more than just a.. friend. I don't think you really went with all of this for an assignment."

If Wilbur didn't know before if he could blush or not he certainly knows now. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he tried everything to force his blush down.

"M-more than just a f-friend? W-well sort of, wait! No not, I mean.. I-I."

Wilbur began stuttering and talking nonsense and would have continued had it not been for Hilson placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa Wilbur, calm down. I'm not going to judge you if you were more than just friends. Maybe poke fun of you for having a crush on my ancestor but nothing bad."

Wilbur blurted out before he could stop himself. "It wasn't a crush. It was more than that. I- I l-loved him.. but I never said it to him, and now I never can."

Hilson was shocked. He was hoping for a little teasing if Wilbur admitted to a little crush but love? Wilbur honestly loved his ancestor?

For some reason this made his heart skip but he couldn't understand why. He should feel heartbroken for Wilbur because he is in love with someone he could never have. Yet he felt relieved. Why?

Not trusting himself Hilson wisely kept quiet and waited for Wilbur to speak first, and he did.

"Sorry about that, I just blurted that out on a whim. You're probably uncomfortable."

"Oh no! No, it's fine just kind of shocking. You know? I would have teased you if it was a crush but I never heard of someone falling in love with another from the past. Kind of the first with that."

Trying to lighten the mood he tried going with a joke "I kind of envy my ancestor. I wish I had someone from the future love me like you do. He didn't know how lucky he was."

Wilbur looked down to his feet again and sadly replied. "Yeah, lucky him.."

Scared he might have said the wrong thing Hilson tried to think of some other joke or change of subject but his mind was blank. Instead he just decided to stare at Wilbur and concern himself. The least he expected to happen was Wilbur lift his head up and turn to look back and Hilson.

Both their eyes were locked together and an intense moment happened between them. Chocolate eyes hypnotized by emerald ones and vice versa. Hilson didn't understand his impulse but he went along with it. He didn't know what he felt.

Seems Wilbur was doing the same thing because slowly but surely he was leaning towards Hilson and Hilson was leaning towards Wilbur.

The instant Hilson made contact with Wilbur's lips everything broke lose.

Images were flooded into his head. A life flashed before his eyes and he witnessed every moment of it.

"_Hi dad." _

"_Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?!"_

"_It's what's inside he can't stand."_

"_Oh the gods hate me… I manage to lose an entire dragon."_

"_I'm going to kill you dragon… cut out your heart and give it to my father."_

"_A dragon always, always goes for the kill." _

"_Why don't you just fly away?"_

"_A down dragon is a dead dragon."_

"_Whoa! whoa wait, oh it's working! Yeeaaah."_

"_Everything we knew about you.. is wrong."_

"_-you want to keep it a secret, for your pet?"_

"_He was just protecting me! See he's not dangerous!" _

"_You're not a Viking, you're not my son.." _

"_I didn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw mys-." _

"_We're on dragons! We're on dragons all of us!" _

"_I'm proud to call you my son." _

"_It has wings, let's see if it can use them!"_

"_Hold Toothless.. Now!" _

"_I knew it I'm dead."_

"_I could get used to it." _

"_Astrid I need some time alone." _

"_I'm sorry about this." _

"_It's just a break up buddy-"_

"_-Wilbur Robinson."_

"_Yes and in the wrong hands.. perfect hair of Wilbur Robison."_

"_So.. guess this means you like me to-" _

"_Don't ever be afraid again."_

"_-You okay? I didn't overdue it, di-"_

"_I'm kind of new at thi-"_

"_-regret it?"_

"_Yes, I'm from the fut-" _

"_-cup! Please I'm sorry! Hicc- I didn't mean for any of this to happ- Hiccup!" _

"_-still didn't move after I threw my axe.."_

"_-guy was either really brav-.. –ally stupid." _

"_-my turn to talk now, so plea-" _

"_Hiccup.. please no.." _

"_Astrid my wife-" _

"_-you have a son, congrat-"_

"_-pped page, it's very important to me. Please take car-"_

"_Goodbye buddy, I'll miss yo-"_

"_Goodbye dad, we'll mis-"_

"_Wilbur…" _

Hilson abruptly pulled away as if it burned. Not from the lack of hair but from so much happening at once.

He just witnessed all of Hiccups memories. All of his ancestors memories. Someone else's memories flooded his head and didn't understand why! Another human beings recollection, but no. something didn't feel right. They don't feel like someone else's. The memories feel more like.. his own. These weren't another's memories. These were his! He just remembered his life! Remembered his past life! He _**was**_Hiccup! No, he _**is**_Hiccup! He is Hiccup and he is in the future with Wilbur!

His heart hurt. His heart was beating at 100mph and it hurt! Hilson looked back at Wilbur and his heart just yearned. His heart wanted affection from Wilbur. Hilson wanted to hug Wilbur, hold him and never let him go.

Hilson is Hiccup! And he is getting a second chance.

He is not about to let it pass by.

In the most desperate voice possible Hilson croaked. "Wilbur..?"

Unsure of what to do and scared that he might get slapped at his sudden actions Wilbur didn't know how to respond to this new side of Hilson. He looked broken, shaken and about ready to cry. Did he do something that bad?

"H-Hilson?"

Shaking his head Hilson shed a single tear and almost cried then and there. "No, no Wilbur. It's me, Hiccup!"

Wilbur himself felt like crying. What did he just say?

"Hi-Hiccup?"

Hilson nodded and smiled at him, more tears falling on the side of his face. "Yes! Yes Wilbur! It's me! Oh Vikings, I thought I would never see you again!"

This time he didn't just feel like crying. Wilbur really did start sobbing, nose running. "Hiccup, Hiccup it's really you? Really really you?"

Nodding some more Hilson just leaned over and hugged Wilbur. Both holding each other as if the other would just vanish away from their arms.

* * *

A month passed by since that faithful day. Hilson remembered Wilbur and Wilbur had found his Hiccup again. The Robinson's family was overjoyed at the news about they're baby family member having a boyfriend and the Haddock family were more than proud of their son and his catch. Welcoming both with opened arms into they're family.

Both teens had their own fair share of stories to tell the other. The bowler hat guy incident was a laugh to Hilson and he figured Wilbur has a knack for changing the course of history. Hilson shared his story of what happened once Wilbur left for good. Wilbur wasn't laughing as much but still chuckled at Hilson's disdained face when mentioning marrying Astrid. Toothless remained true and stayed on Hiccups side through the end. Outliving Hiccup it seems.

It also seemed that Hilson had a tiny bit of memory recollection even before officially meeting Wilbur in the future. For some reason he felt something was always missing. He kept trying to look or remember what but failed. The first time he saw Wilbur, laying with a giant dog on top of him, he felt the missing piece was found.

As for Fury the dog Hilson had gotten him when it was just a puppy. Fury was suggested by his mother and Hilson gave him that name on an impulse. Fury has stood beside him ever sense.

There are days when Wilbur would just think about everything that happened and just know that all this would make a great story or movie. Everything is like a fairytale, but he found he didn't mind it to be. If it was really a fairytale may he live happily ever after.

"You know Wilbur."

"Mm?"

"To think all this happened because you didn't want to write a paper the old fashion way? Instead going off and making an adventure of it."

"Yeah, when you put it that way. Guess my teacher is heaven sent or something huh?"

"Are you happy with the outcome?"

Leaning down and kissing Hilson on his lips Wilbur couldn't help but grin.

"Very happy indeed. We don't know the future from here but as long as I have you let's keep moving forward, together."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

**Aaannnddd Finally done! I'm so sorry for the people who waited forever on this stupid story! To make it up to you I decided I won't post anything until I finished the entire thing this way you get the entire package in one go! I'm sorry if it all seemed a little rushed at the end and if Wilbur sounded too girly or heartbroken for someone who was in a relationship for a few days, but that's love for you. For those who were patient with me I thank you! And for those who got all grr finish already on me, sorry :C **

**Hope you liked how it all turned out! Please share and support this pairing because I've actually grown really fond of it! Tell me what you thought on certain parts and which chapter was your favorite! I would love to hear your opinion on this story. **

**Thanks for staying with me until the end! **

**~Naferty**


End file.
